Vampires, witches and wolves
by subaruu.chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una chica normal con una vida normal al igual que sus amigos pero cuando comienza un nuevo año escolar y va comenzando a conocer gente nueva su pasado comienza a rebelarse y no solo ella sino también el de sus amigos y se da cuenta de que esta metida en un mundo que ella solo creía que era una fantasía. Es un sasusaku y también pondré otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota importante:** Esta historia la subí en y mi nombre en esa pagina es "aldy10" simplemente subí esta historia aquí para que mas personas pudieran leerla

* * *

Esta historia se basa en ciertas personas que son especiales hay algunas que lo saben y otras que no, pero nos vamos a centralizar mas en dos personas que cuyas vidas van a comenzar a cambiar después de conocerse. Sus vidas van a estar en constante peligro, sus corazones van a ser destrozados mas de una vez y sus sentimientos van a estar a prueba constantemente.

Un despertador comenzaba a sonar, despertando con ese molesto ruido a una joven pelirosa. Esta se levanto completamente somnolienta mientras apagaba el molesto ruido, bajo las escaleras de su casa y fue en dirección a la cocina donde preparo su desayuno y luego se vistió con unos jeans, una blusa y unas converse y rápidamente se fue al colegio. Era un caluroso día de verano, como todos los primeros días de clases en esa pequeña ciudad llamada Konoha. Sakura tomo las llaves de su casa y luego las de su auto para luego irse rumbo a su escuela.

-hola, sakura..-dijo una chica de unos llamativos ojos color perla

-hinata..-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa

-¿Qué hacen?- dijo un rubio mientras las abrazaba a las dos al mismo tiempo

-n..naruto..-dijo completamente sonrojada

-vas hacer que hinata se desmaye de nuevo..-dijo mientras se separaba del rubio

-¿estamos en las mismas clases?- pregunto este algo nervioso

-con hinata creo que compartes todas, pero conmigo solo compartimos historia y biología..-dijo sakura algo desanimada ya que le agradaba pasar el tiempo con su mejor amigo

-bueno creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos a nuestra primera clase, vamos hinata..-dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a la ojiperla

-no cambiara nunca..-dijo con una sonrisa al ver que su amigo seguía siendo el mismo

Sakura no se dio cuenta de que atrás de ella venia caminando una persona, y como esta tampoco estaba prestando atención ambos chocaron y cayeron al piso llamando la atención de todos. La pelirosa completamente avergonzada se levanto del piso y le extendió su mano a la chica que se encontraba en el piso.

-d..disculpa, que torpe..-dijo sakura con un leve rubor

-no, fue mi culpa por venir leyendo y no prestar atención..-dijo una chica rubia con unos hermosos ojos azules

-soy sakura- dijo mientras extendía su mano en modo de saludo

-ino..ino yamanaka..-dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

-que lindo nombre..-dijo la pelirosa- me suena mucho el apellido yamanaka..-dijo pensativa

-tal vez porque mi familia fue una de las primeras en vivir aquí..-dijo esta mientras tomaba su libro que estaba en el piso

-puede ser..-dijo mientras la miraba con algo de duda- ¿Qué materia tienes ahora?- pregunto esta

-tengo matemáticas, ¿y tu?- pregunto mientras le sonreía

-lo mismo..-dijo sorprendida mientras comenzaban a marcharse en dirección a su aula

Sakura sentía que la compañía de la rubia era bastante agradable aunque tenia algo que la intrigaba mucho pero un sabia el porque. Sakura se sentó en uno de los bancos y a su lado se sentó la rubia que dejo su libro sobre la mesa. La pelirosa se quedo viendo el extraño objeto con un enorme signo de interrogación en su frente, ¿Por qué un libro tiene un candado? Era bastante extraño ¿tal vez era su diario? Imposible si ese libro tenia la forma de ser un libro de lectura aparte de que estaba bastante desgastado y viejo.

-¿de que trata tu libro.?- pregunto con curiosidad

-b..bueno..esto..-dijo algo nerviosa

-si no quieres decirlo no importa..-dijo resignada no podía obligarla a que le diga, apenas la conocía

-n..no es eso..-dijo algo alarmada- es solo que es algo vergonzoso y difícil de decir así nomás..-dijo mientras tomaba el libro y lo miraba atentamente

-¿entonces..?- dijo la pelirosa con una ceja alzada- ¿es tu diario?- pregunto al ver que no había respuesta y la rubia se exalto un poco y la miro

-s..si es mi diario..-dijo mientras miraba el libro

-no hay porque avergonzarse con eso..-dijo mientras prestaba atención al ver que había entrado el profesor

-s..si- dijo mientras la miraba y luego bajaba su mirada al libro y hacia una mueca, después de todo no le había dicho toda la verdad

-soy su profesor sarutobi y les daré clases de mate..-pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta del salón se abrió

-es el nuevo..-dijo la secretaria de tsunade

-entonces tu eres..-el chico lo interrumpió

-soy sasuke uchiha..-dijo serio mientras buscaba con la mirada un asiento

-puedes sentarte en el banco ese..-dijo mientras señalaba el banco que quedaba libre del lado izquierdo de sakura

-hmp..-dijo serio y se sentó haciendo que sakura se pusiera nerviosa, este la miro y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado

Sakura se sorprendió completamente al ver la cara de ino. La rubia tenia una cara de profundo odio y resentimiento aparte de que estaba apretando sus puños, tanto que se estaba lastimando con sus uñas la palma de su mano. Sakura sorprendida la tomo de la mano para que dejara de hacerlo e ino volvió en si.

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto en un susurro la pelirosa

-si, es un estupido..-dijo la rubia- no te acerques a el..-sentencio seria

-de..de acuerdo- dijo sakura pero por alguna extraña razón sabia que la razón no solo era porque el chico de cabellos azabaches fuera un estupido

Las clases transcurrieron de una forma rápida para los alumnos, menos para sakura, había sido el peor día de su vida. Ese tal sasuke uchiha no había dejado de mirarla durante todas las horas, no es que no le agradara pero la incomodaba de sobremanera y aparte compartían las mismas horas. Sakura llego asta su auto y suspiro aliviada, pero su alivio se fue a la mierda cuando sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de ella aparte de que este apoyo su mano a un lado de su rostro, sakura por extraño que fuera aunque le estuviera dando la espalda sabia quien era.

-eres sakura, ¿no?- dijo una voz que choco contra el cuello de la pelirosa haciéndola sentir un escalofríos

-s..si- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, enorme error cometió ya que el pelinegro quedo a escasos centímetros de ella- ¿Qué quieres?- trato de no sonar nerviosa

Sasuke era un chico que a simple vista parecía ser un depredador y por mas raro que a sakura le pareciera eso sabia que tenia que alejarse de el, y no lo hacia solo por lo que ino le había dicho sino porque algo le decía que se alejara lo mas pronto que pudiera. Pero la belleza inexplicable que el tenia era algo que la atraía, aparte de que este no dejaba de sonreír de una forma endemoniadamente sexy, pero la voz de una mujer los saco a ambos de sus trances.

-oye estupido..-dijo una voz femenina que se notaba molesta- itachi esta jodiendo conque quiere verte y ya no lo soporto..-dijo con una cara de molestia-aparte, ¿tengo que volver enseñarte como y donde debes hacerlo?- dijo con una media sonrisa

-tsk..-dijo este mientras se lo veía frustrado- siempre llegas en los momentos mas inoportunos parece como si me lo hicieras apropósito, natsumi- dijo este con una media sonrisa- nos vemos mañana, sa-ku-ra- dijo en su oído mientras se marchaba con la extraña chica de cabellos plateados

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?- dijo sakura completamente atónita

-sakura, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto naruto que llegaba con hinata

-s..si- dijo algo pensativa

-¿segura? Se te ve algo pálida..-dijo hinata preocupada

-n..no, estoy bien..-dijo mientras los miraba

-¡sakura!- dijo ino que se acercaba a ella algo agitada- lamento haberte dejado sola con ese idiota, ¿te hizo algo?- dijo preocupada

-no..justo llego una chica que se llamaba..-dijo mientras se ponía a pesar- natsume..¡no! era natsumi..-dijo al recordar

-¿natsumi?-dijo la rubia bastante sorprendida

-¿los conoces?-pregunto sakura algo preocupada

-si los conozco pero de verdad sakura no tienes que meterte con ellos- dijo preocupada- no son buenas personas

-s..si-dijo esta algo preocupada por ino, ¿Por qué decía esas cosas?

-¿tu quien eres?-pregunto el rubio a ino

-soy ino yamanaka-dijo esta

-ellos son naruto namikaze y hinata hyuga-dijo la pelirosa

-un gusto en conocerlos..-dijo la rubia

-ahora que lo pienso..-dijo hinata pensativa- tu familia al igual que la mía, la de naruto y la de sakura fueron una de las primeras en vivir aquí..-dijo sorprendida

-si, es raro-dijo sakura con una risa- ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa o tienes auto?- pregunto la pelirosa

-mi hermano vendrá por mi, no te preocupes..-dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno entonces nos vemos luego-dijo esta mientras se marchaba

En cuanto a cierto pelinegro, este se encontraba dentro de un audi tt blanco. Sasuke iba sentado en el asiento del acompañante mientras esa mujer de cabellos plateados manejaba. Sasuke la miro de reojos y esta simplemente le dio una media sonrisa, le gustaba fastidiarlo y lo hacia mejor que su hermano. Sasuke aun no podía creer lo que había estado apunto de hacer, ¿la iba a morder justo ahí? ¿Frente a todo el colegio? Debía admitir que tuvo suerte de que la peligris apareciera. Pero había algo extraño en esa chica de cabellera rosada, ¿Por qué no podía controlarse cuando ella estaba cerca? Sus colmillos prácticamente salieron solos cuando simplemente olio el dulce aroma que su sangre desprendía.

-eres un estupido, ¿ibas a morderla frente a toda tu escuela?- pregunto esta con una sonrisa burlona- ibas a meterte en problemas..-dijo mientras manejaba

-si lo dices por itachi debes entender que no me importa lo que el diga..-dijo este serio

-sabes que no lo digo por itachi, simplemente lo digo por mi padre..-dijo seria- el si se enojaría aparte de que tu no quieres problemas con el ni con madara u obito- dijo seria

-hmp..son tres problemáticos-dijo con molestia, se había olvidado por completo de sus tres dolores de cabeza aparte de su hermano y de natsumi

-escucha..-sentencio seria mientras comenzaba a entrar por un camino marcado que había en el bosque- debes estar atento, sabes que itachi se fue de nuestro grupo y ahora esta en akatsuki..-sasuke la interrumpió

-eso ya me importa una mierda el se puede ir al diablo yo ya no lo reconozco como un uchiha- dijo molesto mientras se bajaba del auto luego de que la peligris lo estaciono frente a una enorme casa- y cuando trates de poner una escusa no uses "tu hermano itachi quiere verte" me jode que lo nombres..-dijo mientras seguía caminado

-espera sasuke, estas actuando impulsivamente..-dijo algo alarmada, aparte no quería problemas con sus superiores- voy a lastimarte si no me escuchas..-dijo harta mientras lo estampaba contra un árbol y saca sus colmillos demostrándole una advertencia- conmigo no juegues, sabes que puedo matarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..-dijo aun con sus colmillos a la vista- tsk.. los jóvenes son demasiados arrogantes..-dijo mientras se separaba de el

-hmp..-dijo este mientras la empujaba para estar mas alejados- tengo ciento sesenta y nueve años soy lo suficientemente viejo como para derrotarte- dijo serio

-yo tengo mas de quinientos años, ¿estas seguro que puedes?- dijo esta orgullosa

-vasta de pelear- dijo una voz seria

-p..padre- dijo natsumi al ver a un apuesto hombre de cabellos plateados

-hmp, kakashi..-dijo serio este

-madara y obito quieren verte..-dijo kakashi serio

-como sea..-dijo sasuke mientras se marchaba

-padre..-dijo natsumi con respeto pero el la interrumpió

-¿le dijiste?- dijo este serio

-no pude hacerlo, apenas le nombras a su hermano y ya se pone histérico- dijo esta con una gotita en la sien

-los cazadores cada vez están mas cerca, aparte de que aquí justamente se la llama la ciudad "anti-vampiros"- dijo kakashi con su típica cara de aburrición

-estuve estudiando en la biblioteca y me entere de que en esta ciudad cuando antes era un pequeño pueblo se fundaron las primeras razas de cazadores y hay tres que son las mas reconocidas aparte de que habían dos familias de brujas..-dijo natsumi

-como siempre tan inteligente..-dijo su padre con una sonrisa

-sasuke tiene que exterminar a todo el pueblo si quiere hacer lo que obito y madara tienen planeado, papa si seguimos aquí moriremos..-dijo natsumi en un susurro inaudible

-se que estamos en contra de madara y obito pero tenemos que seguir fingiendo asta que sea el momento adecuado..-dijo kakashi

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, como siempre su casa estaba sola. Ella vivía sola desde que sus padres habían muerto cuando ella tenía diez años, y tsunade era la mejor amiga de la madre de sakura y cuando la pelirosa se quedo sin tutor tsunade decidió cuidar de ella asta los quince años pero por alguna extraña razón quiso irse a vivir sola y tsunade no se lo negó. Ahora sakura se encuentra en su cama, tratando de entender sobre lo que había pasado hoy, no tenia una explicación, ¿Cómo ese chico endiabladamente sexy se le tiraba así? Esos pensamientos la iban volver loca ¿caso le gustaba o solo estaba jugando con ella? Ino le dijo que no se le acercara tal vez porque el le había echo algo parecido, sakura ya no sabia ni en que pensar. Ya con diecisiete años vivía sola en una casa bastante grande para una joven de esa edad pero eso era algo que no le importaba, tenia que averiguar con exactitud quien es sasuke uchiha y lo iba a descubrir.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comenten (:


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo día de clases para sakura había comenzado, ya estaba entrando en su primera clase con ino. La pelirosa entro a su salón y rogaba por que llegara sasuke para poder saber mas sobre el. Ino estaba muy animada hoy ya que hablaba y hablaba sobre un tal sai que había conocido ayer.

-sakura, ¿en que piensas?-pregunto de repente la rubia

-e..en nada..-dijo algo exaltada

-no me mientas se que nos conocimos ayer pero tengo un don que se cuando las personas mienten- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿un don?- dijo con una pequeña risa

-si un..-pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la profesora

-uchiha tarde de nuevo..-dijo mientras sakura ponía toda su atención en el pelinegro que entraba pero esta vez se sentó atrás de ella

-hola sakura..-dijo con una media sonrisa

-h..hola-dijo algo nerviosa

-hmp..-dijo sasuke mientras le echaba una dura mirada a la rubia y esta hacia lo mismo

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto al ver como se mataban con la mirada

-no, nada-dijo ino mas seria de lo normal mientras se daba vuelta y prestaba atención a la profesora

Sakura aun no entendía nada, ¿Por qué se llevaban tan mal? Hay había mas que una simple relación que termino mal. Sakura miro de reojos a ino, sentía la fría mirada de sasuke en su espalda, ¿Por qué diablos era tan obvio?.

-chicos, hoy les dejare un trabajo para que hagan con su compañeros..-dijo la profesora

-sakura, lo aremeos juntas..-dijo ino con una sonrisa

-claro..-dijo la pelirosa mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas luego de recibir la fotocopia, el timbre sonó y todos salieron al receso

Sakura se dio vuelta para hablar con sasuke pero este mágicamente había desaparecido ya del salón, ni sus cosas estaban. Sakura e ino salieron del salón y se encontraron con naruto y hinata en el pasillo de la escuela.

-abra un baile..-dijo naruto de repente

-¿un baile?- dijo algo sorprendida sakura

-si es por el comienzo de las clases..-dijo hinata mientras le mostraba un volante

-ya veo..-dijo ino- tenemos que venir será muy divertido..-dijo con una sonrisa

-es el sábado a las doce de la noche..-dijo la pelirosa algo sorprendida por el horario

Los murmullos comenzaron a llamar la atención del grupo de sakura, todos se dieron vuelta y vieron que venia caminando una exuberante pelirroja. La chica de lentes a la moda al igual que su ropa iba caminando con dos chicos mas uno con cabellos naranja y otro de color blanco, el trío llamaba mucho la atención. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a sakura fue la seriedad de naruto y a sasuke hablar con la pelirroja.

-naruto, ¿la conoces?- dijo sakura en un susurro

-si, es mi prima por parte de mi madre..-dijo con molestia y enojo-no se que demonios hace aquí..

-entonces ella es tu prima, ¿Por qué la odias tanto?- pregunto hinata

-¿Cómo sabes que la odio?- dijo el mientras la miraba con sorpresa

-porque tu cara de enojo lo dice todo..-dijo ino mientras miraba a la pelirroja

-y tu la conoces?- pregunto la pelirosa

-algo así..-dijo ino al ver que la pelirroja se acercaba

-valla ino ya conociste a un grupo de idiotas para que te haga compañía..-dijo la pelirroja con una risa

-cállate karin, no seas molesta- dijo naruto con las cejas fruncidas

-no sabia que me encontraría con mi primo aquí..-dijo esta mientras lo miraba

-no te hagas la estupida estas aquí seguramente para arruinarle la vida a los uzumaki, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo serio

-digamos que si pero esto no te importa..-dijo seria mientras se marchaba

Sakura se quedo viendo como esa tal karin se marchaba llevándose con ella a todas las personas que andaban murmurando cosas. Sakura y sus amigos decidieron ir al jardín para tomar algo de aire fresco y poder acostarse en el pasto, pero alguien la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia otro pasillo.

-¿Qué de..-intento decir la pelirosa pero le taparon la boca

-shh..-dijo la voz ya que no podía verlo porque el estaba detrás de ella

-¿Quién eres?- dijo en un susurro luego de que le saco la mano de la boca

-eres bastante despistada..-dijo con una media sonrisa y Sakura reconoció la voz al instante

-¿sasuke?- dijo sorprendida mientras se daba la vuelta

-ven vamos hablar en un lugar mas privado- dijo mientras se la llevaba a uno de los lugares donde guardaban los objetos de limpieza

-n..no- dijo sakura desconfiada

-vamos, no te are nada..-dijo mientras la jalaba y la hacia entrar

-sasuke, déjame- dijo ya lago asustada

-no te are nada, solo quiero que hablemos sin que otros nos escuchen..-dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella

-dime de que demonios quieres hablar- dijo ya sakura algo nerviosa, de nuevo algo le decía que se alejara cuanto antes de sasuke

Sasuke se acerco a ella, rozo con sus labios el cuello expuesto de sakura y saco sus afilados colmillos, el noto como el cuerpo de sakura comenzaba a temblar. Sasuke se alejo de ella y apoyo su mano al lado del rostro de sakura y puso su boca cerca de su oreja. Sakura estaba prácticamente en un estado de shock, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a sasuke? Era lo único que tenia en mente.

-sakura, estar con ino lo único que te traerá serán desgracias..-dijo en un susurro mientras se separaba de el- ella no es tan diferente a mi..-dijo mientras abría la puerta y se iba

-¿q..que?- dijo sakura en un susurro mientras quedaba sentada en el piso, estaba atónita

-sakura..-dijo de repente la voz de ino mientras abría la puerta- ¿estas bien? Vi que sasuke salio..-sakura la interrumpió

-ino, se que nos conocemos ayer pero..¿tu me estas ocultando algo?- pregunto sakura haciendo que ino la mirara con sorpresa

-¿de que hablas?- dijo ino sin entender

-quiero saber si tu me ocu..-ino la interrumpió

-¿sasuke te dijo algo?- pregunto seria

-algo así..-dijo sakura mientras se paraba del piso

-sakura, yo no te oculto nada..-dijo ino mientras se acercaba a ella- me caes bien y por alguna razón no puedo mentirte..

-¿de donde conoces a sasuke?- dijo de repente mientras sacaba una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la rubia-¿Por qué se odian tanto?

-el y yo nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo el y yo íbamos al mismo colegio, nunca nos llevamos bien- dijo ino, no quería hablar sobre ese tema y tampoco le quería decir la verdadera razón

-de acuerdo..-dijo sakura en un suspiro

-¿quieres venir a mi casa para hacer el trabajo?- pregunto ino con una sonrisa

-esta bien..-dijo sakura mientras salían juntas del salón

-que lastima que no compartamos las mismas clases ahora..-dijo al escuchar el timbre- nos vemos a la salida

-esta bien..-dijo la pelirosa mientras comenzaba a irse a su siguiente clase

Sasuke estaba en la terraza del colegio, estaba bastante pensativo y hoy no era un buen día para el, ¿Por qué diablos estaba karin? Esa era una de las preguntas que tenia en mente, seguro no era nada bueno ya que ella no era algo bueno. El pelinegro suspiro cansado, ¿Por qué demonios no pudo morder a sakura? ¿Lastima? No era otra cosa y no sabía que era. Se había comportado como un idiota y le había dicho cosas sobre ino, seguro que a la rubia eso le traería problemas pero no le importaba. Sasuke por raro que sonara se sentía mal por decirle eso. Un cuervo negro comenzó a revolotear cerca de sasuke, el frunció las cejas con profundo odio ya que sabia de quien se trataba.

-sasuke, hay que hablar..-dijo de repente un pelinegro que apareció

-no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, itachi..-dijo sasuke tratando de controlar sus ganas por asesinarlo

-creo que todavía no estas listo, que molestia...-dijo itachi mientras se marchaba

-espera tu no te iras de aquí..-dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-no quiero hacer un espectáculo aquí..-dijo mientras se soltaba- nos vemos..-dijo mientras se marchaba

Sakura había sido obligada a ir en busca de sasuke y como el único lugar que le quedaba para buscar era la terraza del colegio decidió en ir y no había sido mala idea ya que sasuke estaba justo ahí. Pero algo le llamo mucho la atención y fue que había otro chico pelinegro igual que sasuke nada mes que se podía notar que era mas grande que el. Sakura se quedo en silencio, quería saber sobre sasuke y este era un momento perfecto, sintió la profunda mirada del desconocido y se tenso al instante, ya la habían descubierto.

-sa..sasuke..-dijo la pelirosa haciendo que este la mirara con enojo

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo serio

-me obligaron a venir a buscarte..-dijo sakura confundida ¿Por qué la trataba así?

-entonces vete y diles que no me encuentras..-dijo serio, estaba molesto

-¿estas enojado por ese chico?- dijo sakura, sabia que su humor había cambiado por ese chico

-no te importa..-sentencio serio-¿podrías irte? Quiero estar solo y tu solo fastidias-dijo mientras le echaba una fría mirada

-l..lo siento- dijo sakura sin saber que decir, por alguna razón le dieron ganas de llorar

-hmp..-dijo este al ver como se marchaba, no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y sakura e ino se encontraron en la salida del colegio. Sakura se sorprendió al ver que todos los alumnos y sobretodo los chicos estaban alborotados. Por lo que había llegado a escuchar había una supuesta chica en la entrada del colegio con un deportivo blanco, sakura salio del colegio y se encontró con la chica de la otra vez y sasuke estaba junto a ella.

-¿Qué paso esta vez?- dijo sasuke mientras la tomaba del mentón

-no me toques..-dijo en un susurro mientras quitaba la mano del pelinegro de un forma brusca

-fue madara, ¿no?- pregunto mientras veía la fea quemadura que tenia en rostro-lo hizo con ajo tardara unas horas en cicatrizar..-pero natsumi lo interrumpió

-ese viejo hijo de puta..-dijo con molestia- un día lo asesinare, le cortare las pelotas y las colgare en mi árbol de navidad..-dijo con una sonrisa psicópata

-¿Por qué las colgarías en el árbol de navidad?- dijo con una gotita en la sien

-no te importa..-dijo seria- ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es subirte al auto y largarnos de aquí, llamas mucho la atención..-dijo con molestia

-no es mi culpa ser apuesto..-dijo con una media sonrisa

-eso es porque es parte de tu naturaleza ser irresistible a las personas..-dijo rompiendo el orgullo del uchiha

-yo ya era así desde que tenia nueve años, las mujeres me amaban..-dijo orgulloso

-si claro como digas..-dijo mientras subía al auto

-¿vas a seguir a buscarme al colegio como si fuera un niño?- dijo molesto

-madara quiere que te mantengamos vigilados por si a tu hermano se le ocurre asesinarte..-dijo mientras conducía

-hmp..-dijo mientras miraba por la ventana y veía a la pelirosa por ultima vez

Sakura vio como el se iba con ella, ¿acaso era su novia? Todos andaban murmurando cosas sobre sasuke, seguro ahora seria el tema de chismerio en todo el colegio. La pelirosa vio como esa tal karin estaba parada con una cara de molestia mientras miraba en dirección por donde se había ido el auto hace unos momentos, ¿Qué le pasaba? Sakura simplemente la dejo y se marcho con ino en su auto, tenia que terminar ese trabajo lo mas rápido posible así tendría los días libres. Sakura conducía mientras ino le decía las direcciones, llegaron a un lindo vecindario.

-esa de ahí es mi casa..-dijo ino mientras señalaba una hermosa casa

-valla si que es grande..-dijo la pelirosa sorprendida

-esta casa esta desde hace años..-dijo ino con una sonrisa- fue echa por los primeros yamanakas

-valla..-dijo sorprendida la pelirosa mientras bajaba del auto

-creo que hoy no hay nadie..-dijo ino pero de repente salio un rubio de la casa- deidara..-intento decir pero su hermano simplemente la miro con molestia

-tsk..no seas molesta ino..-dijo mientras se marchaba

-que grosero..-dijo sakura mientras veía a su amiga

-no se porque es así..-dijo ino triste- hace ya varios meses que se a vuelto así, se va y no vuelve asta la madrugada..-dijo mientras entraban a la casa

-hola, hija..-dijo una voz masculina

-hola, ella es..-pero sakura la interrumpió

-soy sakura haruno..-dijo con una sonrisa

-valla es un honor tener a un haruno en mi casa..-dijo sacando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de sakura e ino río nerviosa

-em.. papa me iré a estudiar con sakura a mi habitación..-dijo tratando de evadir a su padre

-bueno de acuerdo yo me iré a trabajar..-dijo mientras se marchaba- tu madre no tardara en llegar..-dijo desde la puerta

-no recuerdo que mi familia fuera tan importante..-dijo sakura algo sorprendida

-fuiste una de las primeras familias que empezó a vivir aquí..-dijo ino

-ya veo..-dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar sus cosas

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, se había dado una ducha para poder olvidar sus problemas por un momento. Golpeo la pared al recordad a su hermano en la terraza de su colegio, ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? ¿acaso lo estaba provocando? Era lo mas probable. Lo malo que tenia su hermano mayor era que no sabia que podía esperarse de el.

Natsumi se encontraba en la parte mas profunda del bosque, lo mas lejos que se podía estar de la mansión uchiha. Ella no se encontraba sola, estaba con un chico de cabellera negra atada en una coleta. Los dos hablaban como en susurros y siempre estaban atentos de que nadie los estuviera viendo.

-eres un idiota- dijo molesta-¿Cómo te vas a presentar frente a el? Te dije que aun no había podido decirle la verdad

-¿y yo como diablos iba a saber eso?- dijo irritado

-ahora esto se pondrá peor, sasuke debe estar furioso y algo le dirá a madara..-dijo mientras se revolvía los cabellos con desesperación

-¿el sigue torturándote?- pregunto al ver la lastimadura

-no importa eso ahora..-dijo evitando el tema, odiaba hablar sobre ese hombre

-te dije que te cuidaras..-dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-deja fingir que te importo..-dijo mientras se separaba de el- eres un estupido itachi- dijo mientras se alejaba un paso de el- si te importara no me hubieras dejado sola ahí-dijo casi apunto de llorar

-sabes que detesto que seas la mujer de mi tío..-dijo molesto- pero fingir que teníamos un romance fue la mejor escusa para que el me desterrara- dijo mientras natsumi lo miraba sorprendida

-¿f..fingir?- dijo cabizbaja

-lamento haberte echo ilusiones..-dijo mientras la miraba

-sabia que eras igual que el despreciable de tu tío todos los uchihas son iguales..-dijo mientras lo miraba seria-¿sabes que es lo peor de ser inmortal? Que tienes que vivir por el resto de tu vida al lado de un hombre que te obligaron a casarte pero hay una mucho peor y es que la persona que amas te trate como un juguete..-dijo mientras se marchaba a toda velocidad dejando a itachi perplejo

-¿ya dejaste de tus dramas románticos?- dijo un rubio algo fastidiado

-si deidara, sabes que me molesta que andes escudando a escondidas, ¿Dónde esta sasori?- dijo mientras se acercaba a el

Sakura ya se había dado cuenta de que era tarde, así que lo mejor era irse a su casa. La pelirosa comenzó a guardas sus cosas para luego despedirse de la rubia y subirse a su coche en dirección al a su casa. Iba por las calles mientras escuchaba música, seguro tendría que pasar por algún supermercado para comprar algo para hacer. Sakura freno en un semáforo y miro por un callejón y vio como sasuke entraba con karin, sakura se quedo algo pensativa, ¿Qué diablos hacia sasuke? Tal vez se la iba a tirar ahí. Por un momento sakura sintió algo de enojo pero no le dio importancia y siguió en dirección a un supermercado.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura ya había llegado a su casa hace unas horas, había terminado de cenar y ya había tomado una ducha. Comenzó a ir en dirección a su habitación, quería irse a dormir ya que estaba agotada. La pelirosa antes de irse a dormir tomo el collar que tenia puesto y se lo quito, el dije era una hermosa flor de cerezo que su madre le había regalado.

Sakura comenzó a soñar. En el sueño de la pelirosa se la podía ver que estaba en medio de un bosque en el cual no estaba sola, habían cuatro personas mas pero por laguna razón no podía ver sus rostros. Vio como una de las personas que tenia unas ropas bastante extrañas se lanzaba contra una de las personas que había frente a ella y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo mientras comenzaban una pelea. El sueño termino y a sakura de repente se le vino una escena que no recordaba. Su madre estaba frente a ella, llorando, y le decía algo mientras la escondida dentro del armario, le hacia señas para que guardara silencio, luego cerro las puerta del armario y no supo que paso. Sakura despertó completamente agitada en la cama, estaba toda sudada.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo la pelirosa mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara y se daba cuenta de que había estado llorando y su celular comenzó a sonar

-sakura, soy hinata..-dijo la voz de la ojiperla-¿no vendrás al colegio? Estamos con naruto e ino esperándote..-dijo haciendo que sakura se levantara de la cama rápidamente y mirara por la ventana

-lo siento me quede dormida, ya voy..-dijo mientras se estaba por dar una ducha rápida, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el sueño que había tenido

Sakura ni siquiera desayuno ya que no tenia tiempo para hacerlo, tomo las llaves de su auto y se fue rumbo al colegio. Sakura al estacionar su auto se percato de que estaba ese Audi tt de color blanco en la puerta y de ahí se bajo sasuke, ¿Por qué siempre llegaba tarde? Era una de sus preguntas.

-hoy no soy el único en llegar tarde.-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa

-me eh quedado dormida..-dijo mientras entraban juntos al colegio

-si quieres yo puedo empezar a ser tu despertador..-dijo con una media sonrisa y dobles intenciones

-claro, justo tu que siempre llegas tarde..-dijo con una risa

-es porque vivo lejos..-dijo mientras llegaban a su salón

-¿Dónde vives?- pregunto algo ansiosa por saber mas sobre el

-vivo casi en medio del bosque..-dijo sacando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de sakura- toda la familia uchiha vivía ahí antes- dijo tratando de no contarle la verdad

-uchiha, haruno tarde...-dijo una voz que sasuke reconoció- soy kakashi su profesor de historia- dijo con una sonrisa que se marcaba en su mascara. Sakura noto la mirada de sorpresa y luego de enojo que puso sasuke

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto sakura cuando se sentaron

-si, es el padre de mi amiga..-dijo mientras sakura se sorprendía al ver sus cabellos plateados y el parecido que tenia con la mujer de ayer

-ya veo..-murmuro dándose cuenta de que solo eran amigos y sasuke sonrío de medio lado

Las horas con kakashi pasaron rápidamente y sakura salio con sus amigos. Le contó a ino sobre el sueño que había tenido y esta la miro con sorpresa pero no sabia que decirle sobre eso, tenia una solución para hacerla recordar sus recuerdos pero no podía decirle. Sasuke llego de repente y se sentó junto a ellos, sorprendiendo a todos y sacando una mirada de furia por parte de ino.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ino con molestia

-contigo nada..-dijo con una media sonrisa- solo vine a hablar con sakura, nada malo- dijo mientras la miraba- ¿te disgusto?- le pregunto a la pelirosa

-n..no- dijo mientras negaba e ino la miro sorprendida

-yo no puedo estar cerca de ti..-dijo ino mientras se iba

-espera in..-pero ino ya se había marchado

-hola soy naruto..-dijo el rubio mientras estrechaban sus manos

-sasuke..-dijo este

-al parecer se llevaran bien..-dijo sakura con una gotita en la sien

-tu eres el dobe..-dijo con una media sonrisa

-¿eres el teme de antes?- dijo naruto sorprendido

-¿ya se conocían?- dijo sakura y hinata sorprendidas

-yo antes vivía aquí y en jardín y primaria me hice amigo de el..-dijo mientras señalaba al rubio

-¿Por qué nunca te vi?- dijo sakura sorprendida

-es que al teme no le agradaban las chicas y siempre que una se acercaba el se largaba del lugar..-naruto con una risa

-ahora ya no me desagradan..-dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada a la pelirosa

-oye, a sakura no la tocas..-dijo el rubio sobre protector

-bueno, de acuerdo..-dijo este con una media sonrisa

-creo que ya es hora de entrar a clases..-dijo hinata al escuchar el timbre, sakura y hinata se fueron rápidamente

-sasuke te extrañe tanto..-dijo el rubio mientras lo abrazaba

-ya dobe suéltame..-dijo mientras lo separaba- ¿Por qué le mentiste a sakura? Bueno es verdad parte de lo que dijiste pero yo cuando era niño tu ni existías- dijo el pelinegro algo confundido

-sakura por alguna razón perdió la memoria y nosotros no queremos que ella vuelva a sufrir..-dijo naruto serio

- ya veo..-dijo sasuke-¿no te parece que es algo raro que un cazador sea amigo de un vampiro?- mientras volvía a su salón

-siempre hay excepciones para todo y mantén el secreto teme..-dijo mientras seguían caminando

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, sasuke no le había dado mucha importancia a lo que naruto le había dicho sobre sakura, lo único que tenia que hacer era guardar el secreto del rubio y este aria lo mismo con lo de el. Era algo bastante absurdo que justamente un cazador de vampiros tuviera como mejor amigo a un vampiro, ¿no? Pero bueno así era el dobe. Sakura estaba metida en sus pensamientos y un recuerdo de la noche anterior le vino a la mente al ver a sasuke, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo con karin en ese callejón? Quería preguntarle pero ni siquiera eran amigos como para hacerlo, aparte tenia que arreglar las cosas con ino ya que se había enojado por culpa del pelinegro. Las horas terminaron y el timbre que indicaba que era la hora de salida comenzó a sonar haciendo que todos salieran.

-ino, ¿me perdonas? No quería que te enojaras..-dijo sakura mientras la tomaba del brazo para que no se fuera

-esta bien..-dijo la rubia resignada no podía seguir enojada con ella por ese idiota

-entonces..amigas de nuevo..-dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-no iba a dejar de ser tu amiga por culpa de ese idiota..-dijo ino con una sonrisa-oye mi hermano me esta esperando en el auto y no le gusta que lo haga esperar, nos vemos..-dijo ino mientras se despedía y subía al auto de su hermano

-adiós..-dijo la pelirosa mientras se iba en dirección a su auto y una vez que estaba por marcharse vio a sasuke que trataba de hablar con alguien por teléfono pero por lo visto no le contestaban-¿no han venido por ti?- dijo sakura mientras se acercaba a el desde su auto

-hmp, no- dijo con una molestia que se notaba a kilómetros

-¿quieres que te lleve?- dijo con algo de duda

-¿estas segura?- dijo el pelinegro- en verdad vivo en medio del bosque y es un viaje algo largo..-dijo tratando de negarse

-no importa, en casa no hay nadie que me espere..-dijo con una sonrisa triste y sasuke oculto la sorpresa que tuvo por ese comentario y se subió al auto-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo sakura algo dubitativa, no estaba muy segura si preguntarle

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo en un suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana

-¿Por qué estabas con karin en ese callejón?-pregunto con un leve rubor

-ya veo..- dijo con una media sonrisa- ¿tienes celos?

-n..no- dijo mientras seguía conduciendo-¿Por qué los tendría?- dijo algo nerviosa

-queríamos hablar en un lugar mas privado..-dijo con una media sonrisa- ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? O ¿quieres que sea mas explicito?- dijo haciendo que sakura se sonrojara, en verdad no quería decirle la verdadera razón

-n..no esta bien..-dijo algo alterada y sonrojada, sasuke río al sentir los nervios de la pelirosa esa chica era muy interesante para el

-déjame aquí, no hace falta que entres..-dijo algo serio

-de acuerdo..-dijo algo preocupada ya que eran muchas cuadras para llegar a la casa

-gracias, nos vemos mañana..-dijo mientras se iba en dirección a su mansión

-claro..-dijo en un susurro pero sasuke lo escucho a la perfección y sonrío de medio lado

-sakura, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo..-dijo sasuke en un susurro mientras se iba a toda velocidad rumbo a su casa

Sakura se había marchado cuando vio que sasuke comenzaba a caminar, estaba feliz por haberlo acompañado hasta su casa, ¿debería estarlo? Bueno simplemente había ayudado a un compañero de clases, nada más. Sasuke ya estaba llegando a su casa, tenía planeado asesinar a cierta persona de cabellos plateados por haberlo dejado tirado en el colegio. De repente escucho un horroroso grito, sasuke no dudo y salio disparado hacia la casa y justo cuando llego a la entrada se encontró con natsumi colgando de un árbol, estaba boca abajo y sus piernas estaban atadas a la rama y sus brazos estaban atados por detrás de su espalda y su tío había prendido una fogata debajo de ella.

-bienvenido, sasuke..-dijo su tío de lo mas normal

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?- dijo sasuke alterado- sácala de ahí- sasuke estaba dispuesto a desatarla pero su tío lo detuvo con una risa

-deja que la perra se queme por un rato, me lo debe después de la traición que me hizo con tu hermano..-dijo serio

-sasuke, sácame de aquí..-dijo mientras se removía en el fuego y gritaba

-¿estas demente?- dijo sasuke mientras lo empujaba y sacaba a natsumi de ahí

-me arde..-dijo la peligris que estaba toda quemada y de apoco se iba curando

-bebe..-dijo sasuke mientras se mordía la muñeca para que le saliera sangre y así ella se pudiera curar mas rápido

-tks..me arruinaste la diversión..-dijo madara mientras se marchaba del lugar

-viejo hijo de puta..-grito natsumi con un profundo resentimiento mientras se limpiaba la sangre

-cállate o se va a enojar mas de lo que ya esta..-dijo sasuke mientras la ayudaba a pararse

-no entiendo porque mi padre sigue aquí..-dijo esta mientras se abrazaba al pelinegro- ya no lo soporto, quiero morir- dijo mientras se separaba de este- mátame, sasuke quiero que me mates..-dijo de repente y sasuke la miro con sorpresa

-no puedo hacer eso..-dijo serio

-¿Por qué no?- dijo algo desilusionada

-porque eres mi amiga aparte no podría hacerlo..-dijo mientras se marchaba, era demasiado vergonzoso decirle la verdadera razón por la cual no iba a matarla

-sasuke, tenemos que hablar, ve a mi despacho..-dijo madara desde la puerta de la mansión

-hmp..-dijo este mientras se dirigía

-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo kakashi

-tu aléjate de mi..-dijo natsumi molesta

Sasuke entro en la enorme mansión, debía admitir que parecía un castillo y que le traían horribles recuerdos. Antes en ese bosque solía vivir el clan uchiha asta que itachi los masacro a todos, con ellos sus propios padres. Se decía que los hombres uchihas secuestraban mujeres de otras aldeas para así poder violarlas y obligarlas a criar un hijo, pero si en ves de nacer un niño nacía una niña la pobre bebe era asesinada ya que según ellos las mujeres eran inútiles y para lo único que servían era para servir al hombre. Los niños que nacían eran convertidos a la edad de diecisiete años o mas, eso dependía en la elección del padre. Se decía que itachi estaba cansado de ver como violaban a las mujeres y como asesinaban a las bebes. Itachi perdió la cordura y asesino a todo el clan uchiha pero no había podido darle pelea a madara ni a obito así que simplemente se marcho luego de dejar vivo a su hermano menor. Sasuke no odiaba a su hermano por haber asesinado a todo el clan porque el también creía que todos eran unos mal nacidos lo que hizo crecer su odio a hacia su hermano fue que asesino a sus padres los cuales no eran como ellos, ellos eran amables sobretodo su padre que no trataba a su madre como una basura y aun así el los asesino.

-sasuke tenemos que hablar sobre el plan para destruir a esos molestos akatsukis..-dijo madara sentado en el asiento de su despacho y a su lado estaba obito

-¿Por qué no esta kakashi aquí?- dijo algo confundido

-estamos dejando de confiar en el, así que tu también tendrías que dejar de contarle las cosas a natsumi y a kakashi..-dijo obito

-cuando sea el momento en el cual ellos nos dejen de ser útiles los asesinare..-dijo sin mucha importancia madara

-se dice que tu hermano anda detrás de los cazadores, aun no podemos saber cuales son sus razones- dijo obito en un suspiro de molestia

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo sasuke serio

-quiero que busques a tu hermano y lo asesines, a estado matando a todos mis vampiros..-dijo madara mientras daba un golpe en la mesa- a este ritmo no podré hacer mi cometido

-sabes que no me importan tus intenciones aquí en konoha yo lo único que quiero es asesinar a mi hermano..-dijo sasuke mientras se paraba dispuesto a marcharse

-me entere de que kabuto anda rondando el bosque..-dijo obito y sasuke se detuvo

-¿sabes porque esta por aquí?- dijo haciendo que sasuke lo mirara

-no tengo ni idea, sabes que yo asesine a orochimaru justo frente a ti, ¿acaso crees que te estoy traicionando?- dijo lo mas serio posible

-no, no creo que seas como tu hermano..-dijo madara y sasuke apretó sus puños

-sabes que también esta esa bruja oscura..-dijo de repente obito y sasuke se sorprendió, ¿natsumi le había dicho?

-ella seria de muy buena ayuda para nosotros..-dijo madara

-yo no la quiero en el grupo..-dijo sasuke con las cejas fruncidas

-no me importa si la quieres o no..-dijo madara serio- la iras a buscar y la traerás aquí- finalizo madara y sasuke se largo del lugar

Sakura estaba durmiendo en su habitación, nuevamente estaba teniendo esas horribles pesadillas. La puerta de su habitación comenzó abrirse de repente, sigilosamente la puerta quedo entre abierta y una sombra entro a la habitación de la pelirosa, sakura se retorcía en la cama por las constantes pesadillas. La sombra con apariencia femenina se puso a su lado y de ella salio una sonrisa siniestra.

-eres mi ultima pieza, sakura..-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era como media noche, sasuke se encontraba en su cuarto. Estaba pensado en lo que había hablado hace un rato con madara y obito, aun no sabia cuales eran los verdaderos planes que ellos dos tenían hacia konoha pero no le importaba mucho ya que el solo estaba con ellos porque tenia mas probabilidades de vengarse de su hermano. El pelinegro suspiro con cansancio ya seguramente eran como mas de las doce, ¿Dónde estaba natsumi? ellos siempre salían en busca de algún humano desprevenido justo a esta hora.

-demonios, tendré que ir solo..-dijo en un suspiro mientras llamaba a la peligris- ¿Dónde estas?- le pregunto le pelinegro algo molesto

-estoy por ir a la biblioteca..-dijo mientras se escuchaba como se subía al auto

-¿a estas horas? Sabes que puedes ir de día..-dijo con una gotita en la sien

-yo busco información clasificada y de día me seria imposible hacer..-dijo mientras se escuchaba como encendía el auto

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto aburrido

-no hace falta, sigue pensando en tu adorada pelirosa..-dijo con una risita

-¿Cómo sabes?- dijo sorprendido

-tu sabes que yo lo se todo..-dijo mientras manejaba

-si pasa algo me llamas..-dijo sasuke mientras cortaba

-no te preocupes..-dijo la peligris mientras guardaba su celular

Natsumi había salido en dirección a la biblioteca mas grande que tenia konoha y estaba justamente en el centro de la ciudad. La peligris estaba pasando por un vecindario en donde una casa le llamo mucho la atención ya que había una camioneta negra frente a una casa la cual tenia todas las luces apagadas y la puerta abierta, natsumi aparco su coche barios metros atrás y se dio cuenta de que habían dos personas dentro uno tenia cabellera naranja y el otro blanca, la lamparilla de su cabeza se encendió y supo al instante de quien se trataba. Natsumi sabia que en esa casa vivía sakura haruno, lo sabia porque había investigado sobre todos los compañeros de sasuke y sabia que el y la pelirosa eran algo como "amigos". Bajo de su Audi tt blanco y fue a la velocidad del rayo asta la entrada de la casa y ninguno de los dos "guardianes" se percato.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, tanto que asustaría a cualquier humano, gracias a sus oídos mejor desarrollados pudo escuchar que habían pasos en la habitación de arriba, esta subió a toda velocidad y tomo del cuello a la mujer que estaba haciendo levitar en la cama a la pelirosa.

-perra sarnosa..-dijo natsumi mientras la azotaba de un fuerte golpe que hizo que la pared se agrietara

-esa será la única vez que me pongas una mano en sima, zorra- dijo la mujer mientras extendía su mano hacia adelante y hacia que natsumi se azotara contra el techo y luego contra el piso

-eso no se vale, karin..-dijo con una sonrisa psicópata- siempre juegas sucio- dijo mientras se paraba del piso y auna velocidad sobre humana la volvía a tomar del cuello y la azotaba contra la otra pared de la habitación

-¡deja de molestar!- dijo mientras hacia que natsumi volara fuera de la habitación y se estrellara contra las escaleras- siempre tan molesta- dijo mientras hacia que la peligris comenzara a caer por las escaleras

-cállate, bruja – dijo furiosa-voy a asesinarte, te quitare el corazón con mis propias manos, maldita prostituta, te arrancare la cabeza- grito fuera de si

-fíjate en la posición que estas..-dijo mientras la azotaba contra unos muebles que habían en el living

-¿para que quieres a la chica de pelo rosa?- dijo natsumi mientras se paraba y limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca

-eso no te interesa, eres lista, usa ese lindo cerebro que tienes..-dijo mientras la volvía a golpear pero esta vez la mando a volar contra la cocina donde pego un grito al clavarse una cuchilla en la pierna

-hija de puta..-grito mientras se quitaba la cuchilla y se la arrojaba pero esta con sus poderes la detuvo justo a escasos centímetros de su frente

-¿Qué era lo que me ibas hacer?- dijo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba los lentes- sabes ya me canse de jugar contigo, nos veremos la próxima y dile a sasuke que lo extraño-dijo mientras que con sus poderes la inmovilizo

-ni te atrevas a..-pero karin le quebró el cuello dejándola ahí tirada

-que molesta eres..-dijo mientras rompía la pata de una de las sillas de madera que tenia la pelirosa en la casa- te dejare esto para que te cueste moverte mañana- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le clavaba la madera en el pecho- juugo, suigetsu- dijo la pelirroja y estos aparecieron al instante- lleven a esa perra rosa a la camioneta

-si..-dijeron ambos mientras se llevaban a la pelirosa

-nos vemos..-dijo mientras dejaba a natsumi tirada en la cocina con todo el desastre y cerraba la puerta de la casa

Todos iban en la camioneta de la pelirroja, manejaba suigetsu. Karin se había encargado de atar y amordazar a sakura. Todo iba según lo planeado, sakura era lo último que le faltaba para poder terminar con su ritual.

Sasuke llamaba una y otra vez al teléfono de la peligris pero no había ni cénales de esta, decidió no darle mucha importancia ya que seguramente se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca como suele pasarle así que decidió que lo mejor seria irse a dormir ya que mañana tenia clases.

Las clases ya habían comenzado y sasuke había tenido que ir en su auto porque la peligris aun no estaba en casa, ¿Dónde diablos estaba?. Sasuke se encontró con naruto y este le pregunto si había visto a sakura y se dio cuenta de que ino también estaba ahí y se la podía ver muy preocupada.

-tengo un mal presentimiento..-dijo ino de repente

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo naruto preocupado

-tenemos que buscar a sakura, algo no anda bien..-dijo ino aterrada-no puedo sentirla y no me contesta su celular..-dijo asustada

-¿pero quien querría secuestrarla?- dijo naruto sorprendido

-no lo se- dijo ino asustada

-¿chicos pasa algo?- dijo hinata con una sonrisa

-no pasa nada..-dijo naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa y sasuke se puso delante de el

-¿saben si vino sakura?- pregunto algo preocupada al no verla

-me mando un mensaje y dijo que se sentía mal..-dijo sasuke lo mas serio

-ya veo..-dijo mientras un chico de cabellos castaños la llamaba- ya voy neji..-dijo la ojiperla mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa

-nos salvamos de hinata..-dijo en un suspiro naruto

-nos tendremos que saltar las clases, vallamos a la casa de sakura..-dijo ino seria

-vamos, traje el auto-dijo sasuke serio y todos vieron un camaro negro con franjas blancas

Sasuke estaba manejando y naruto le decía por donde tenia que ir, de repente sasuke freno de repente y vio el Audi tt blanco de la peligris, ¿quedémonos hacia el auto ahí? Algo andaba mal, muy mal pensó el pelinegro mientras seguía manejando y unos cuantos metros mas adelante estaba la casa de sakura.

-esta demasiado silencioso..-dijo sasuke mientras examinaba la casa con la vista

-siento la presencia de un vampiro..-dijo ino mientras que con sus poderes abría la puerta a la fuerza

-¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo naruto al ver la baranda de la escalera rota al igual que el living

-aquí hubo una pelea..-dijo ino mientras caminaban lentamente asta llegar a la cocina y ahí se encontraron con la sorpresa mas grande

-na..natsumi..-dijo sasuke al ver a la peligris tirada en el piso con el cuello notoriamente roto y una estaca clavada en el pecho

-sasuke, no creo que este viva..-dijo naruto mal por su amigo

-hay que quitarle la estaca-dijo ino mientras se la quitaba sin pensarlo- tiene que vivir y decirnos lo que paso aquí, luego de retirarle la estaca pasaron unos minutos y natsumi despertó mientras respiraba con dificultad

-esa zorra, se atrevió a romperme el cuello..-dijo en un susurro

-¿Dónde esta sakura?- dijo ino mientras la tomaba de la blusa

-cálmate..-dijo natsumi mientras se soltaba- karin se la llevo, no quiso decirme para que..-dijo natsumi molesta

-¿sabes a donde?- pregunto naruto preocupado

-no quiso decirme y me rompió el cuello..-dijo molesta

-se como podemos encontrarla..-dijo ino con una idea mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila- pero necesito algo que ella use siempre..-dijo mientras miraba al rubio ya que era el que mejor la conocía

-ella siempre usa su collar de cerezo..-dijo naruto- siempre se lo saca para dormir..-dijo mientras sentía la mirada de sasuke

-¿tu como sabes eso?- dijo serio el pelinegro

-b..bueno porque nosotros un par de veces hemos dormido juntos..-dijo sonrojado

-no hace falta hablar sobre eso ahora, diablos me duele el cuello-dijo con molestia la peligris -ustedes encárguense de buscar a sakura yo iré por información- dijo natsumi mientras se largaba del lugar

Sasuke no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo se había involucrado en todo eso? Bueno era simple, al saber que sakura podía estar en peligro simplemente su cuerpo actúo dispuesto en ir al rescate por la pelirosa.

Sakura había despertado pero estaba amordazada, atada y tenia sus ojos tapados con unas vendas, ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Eso era lo único que tenia en mente. Intento removerse tratando inútilmente de soltarse, pero era imposible, ¿la iban a violar? Tal vez, quien sabe. Sakura solo quería que alguien la salvara y por su cabeza apareció sasuke, ¿Por qué el lo aria? Ni siquiera sabría porque no fue al colegio.

-era hora de que despertaras..-dijo una voz femenina que le sonaba extrañamente conocida

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto asustada

-no tengo porque decirte mi nombre..-dijo molesta- simplemente te diré que serás un sacrificio..-dijo haciendo que sakura abriera sus ojos con sorpresa, genial había caído en manos de una secta llena de locos

-te exijo que me sueltes, no tienes derecho de hacer esto..-dijo tratando de no sonar asustada

-no tienes porque fingir que eres fuerte..-dijo con arrogancia la pelirroja - puedo sentir tu miedo, se las cosas que te asustan yo soy tu peor pesadilla- dijo en su oído

- aléjate..-dijo sakura intentando alejarla- no te me acerques

-solo te diré algo para que no sigas asustada..-dijo con burla- aun no te matare-dijo en un suspiro- pero decidí secuestrarte porque se que luego seria muy problemático buscar otra chica- dijo con un tono de aburrimiento

En cuanto a naruto y los demás ellos tenían un mapa en sus manos y había puesto el collar justo en medio, ino decía palabras que los dos chicos no entendían y el collar de repente comenzó a moverse solo asta que se puso en un punto del mapa. Los tres reconocieron el lugar, estaba unas dos horas de viaje, tenían que comenzar a ir ahora.

-no tenemos que esperar ni un segundo mas, se trata de karin, esa perra es capas de cualquier cosa.-dijo ino y los demás simplemente asintieron

Natsumi había llegado a la biblioteca, le seria algo problemático tratar de buscar la información que necesitaba. Comenzó a caminar hacia la parte menos visitada de la biblioteca, en esa parte ni se escuchaba a la gente hablar y el lugar estaba bastante frío y sombrío, nadie iba a esa parte. Tomo un libro y comenzó a ojearlo rápidamente, no tenia tiempo, esa chica que era algo importante para sasuke estaba en peligro, ¿Por qué creía que era impotente para sasuke? la respuesta era muy simple, sasuke nunca se había interesado en ayudar a una humana así que esa chica era especial para sasuke aunque el ni lo supiera.

-demonios no hay nada aquí..-dijo mientras se mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar

-¿buscas algo en especial?- dijo una voz masculina en su oído

-¿Quién eres?- dijo seria mientras cerraba el libro y se ponía en guardia

-soy sasori..-dijo con una sonrisa seductora- no te preocupes soy amigo de itachi y el me dijo que te cuidara..-dijo mientras le quitaba el libro

-me importa una mierda itachi y no tengo tiempo para andar con juegos con gente desconocida así que desaparece de mi vista..-dijo molesta

-que humor..-dijo en un suspiro- te ayudare a buscar lo que sea que estas buscando- dijo mientras tomaba un libro

Aunque natsumi no lo conociera debía admitir que necesitaba la ayuda, habían muchos libros y no sabia por donde empezar así que le contó sobre lo que andaba buscando al extraño pelirrojo. Sasori le contó que karin era una bruja oscura, la cual vivía hace ya muchos años, ella fue la que ayudo a un tal orochimaru a volverse inmortal ya que el hombre estaba obsesionado con ese tema. También le contó que karin quería mantener su belleza y extender su vida hasta volverse inmortal y como había estado estudiando la inmortalidad se dio cuenta de que la única opción que tenia era el sacrificar a mujeres vírgenes de su misma edad y que fueran extremadamente bellas.

-no me digas que karin tiene pensado sacrificar a sakura para alargar su tiempo de juventud- dijo sorprendida

-eso es lo que te dije..-dijo este con una sonrisa

-ya veo..-murmuro mientas tomaba su celular- debo llamar a sasuke y decirle que su amiga esta en peligro- dijo mientras comenzaba a llamar

-¿hola?- dijo sasuke desde el otro lado del teléfono

-sasuke tienes que ir a buscar a sakura, karin la matara si no lo haces a tiempo..-dijo la peligris preocupada

-¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer?- pregunto el pelinegro menor

-karin es una bruja que tiene mas de quinientos años..-dijo esta mientras miraba a sasori- y ella es inmortal gracias a las vidas que le a robado a jóvenes y bellas vírgenes de su misma edad- dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada en los libros mas información

-pero sakura no es virgen..-dijo al recordar que el rubio había tenido relaciones con ella

-lo malinterpretaste, teme- dijo naruto desde lejos con una risilla

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo desentendido

-nosotros simplemente compartimos cama, nunca tuvimos sexo..-dijo haciendo que sasuke casi lo golpeara

-eres un maldito dobe..-dijo este mientras aceleraba

Sasuke acelero a todo lo que daba, no dejaría que esa bruja zorra le hiciera algo a la pelirosa, por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de cuidar de ella, corto el teléfono dejando a la peligris desentendida. Los tres llegaron a una fabrica abandonada en donde había una camioneta negra estacionada, sasuke mataría a esa zorra por tocar algo que ahora le iba a pertenecer.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa, gracias por los comentarios, me animan a seguir subiendo las contis.

* * *

Natsumi una vez que termino de darle el aviso a su amigo sasuke decidió que lo mejor seria estar en guardia y esperar algún llamado de sasuke. Estaba dispuesta a irse de la biblioteca pero se había olvidado completamente del extraño pelirrojo y este la tomo bruscamente del brazo haciendo que cayera al piso y este sobre ella.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo alarmada al verlo tan cerca

-te hice un favor y tu me debes uno..-dijo con una sonrisa

-yo no te pedí que me ayudaras tu simplemente te ofreciste..-dijo completamente molesta

-tranquila, tranquila que no te pediré nada sexual..-dijo burlón- aunque si lo quieres yo no me..-natsumi lo interrumpió completamente sonrojada

-cállate, idiota- dijo furiosa

-solo..déjame ser tu amigo..-dijo mientras natsumi lo miraba completamente sorprendida- ya sabes, pasaremos tiempo juntos como buenos amigos..-dijo el pelirrojo

-¿eeh?- dijo natsumi con una ceja alzada completamente desentendida- ¿hablas en serio?

-¿acaso tu quie..- pero natsumi lo interrumpió

-no, no, no..-dijo casi histérica- claro que no quiero, solo me sorprende que me pidas de ser tu amiga..-dijo mas calmada mientras lo miraba curiosa-estas jugando conmigo, ¿verdad?- dijo seria

-n..no..-dijo con un rubor- simplemente me agradas- dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia otra parte

-bueno esta bien, seamos amigos..-dijo mientras lo miraba divertida- ¿podrías bajarte de encima? Lo amigos no hacen eso..-dijo mientras este se paraba a toda velocidad

-lo..lo siento..-dijo mientras se quedaba en un lado

-llamare a sasuke, creo que lo mejor será ayudarlo con la búsqueda de esa chica..-dijo mientras le mandaba un mensaje y sasuke al instante le contesto con el nombre de la dirección-¿me vas a acompañar?- pregunto mientras salían de la biblioteca

-claro..-dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a su celular

Sasuke, ino y naruto se encontraban rodeando esa enorme fábrica abandonada, según ino solamente habían dos vampiros dentro del lugar y la bruja de karin. Tenían que tener mucho cuidado, no se sabia de lo que esa pelirroja era capas de hacer. Sasuke lo único que tenia en mente era salvar a la pelirosa pero ahora que recordaba mejor, no podía matar a karin y tampoco podía decirle a sus amigos que dejaran viva a la pelirroja porque su tío la necesitaba para tal vez asesinar a todos los residentes de konoha. necesitaba pensar en algo para que ino y naruto no entraran.

-oigan..-dijo sasuke serio

-¿Qué pasa, teme?- dijo el rubio en un susurro

-lo mejor será que ustedes se queden aquí..-dijo serio e ino lo miro incrédula, sasuke sabia que la rubia seria mucho mas difícil de lidiar ya que ella no confiaba en el

-¿para que? ¿Para que tu vallas y hagas de las tuyas?- dijo molesta

-¿y que aria yo ahí?- dijo sasuke algo irritado por la actitud de la rubia

-eres capas de cualquier cosa, por eso tengo que tenerte bien vigilado porque..-sasuke la interrumpió ya bastante molesto

-hazme el favor de callarte la puta boca..-dijo con molestia- karin a estado locamente interesada en mi desde quien sabe cuando..-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa orgullosa- puedo utilizar eso para engañarla y luego matarla si es necesario..-dijo mientras se alzaba de brazos

-sasuke tiene razón..-dijo naruto en un susurro- creo que lo mejor será que el valla, ¿aparte que intenciones tendría con karin?- dijo el rubio inocente- yo confío en mi amigo..-dijo con una sonrisa y sasuke lo miro sorprendido

-de acuerdo te dejare ir..-dijo molesta

Sasuke comenzó a entrar por la puerta principal de la fábrica, tenia que fingir que iba a ese lugar simplemente a ver a la pelirroja. Frunció el seño mientras abría la puerta que rechino horriblemente, solo esperaba encontrar a la pelirosa rápido y que a karin le agradara la idea de trabajar con madara y soltara a la pelirosa. Debía admitir que no sabia que hacer para que karin no se diera cuenta de que a el no le interesaba sakura porque si sabia que tenia aunque sea un poquito de interés ella la asesinaría frente a el y por mas extraño que suene sasuke no quería eso.

-¡sasuke!- dijo rápidamente la pelirroja mientras se apegaba a su brazo y frotaba sus senos contra este

-suéltame..-dijo sasuke con molestia que no le hacia falta fingir

-¿viniste a verme?- dijo ilusionada

-algo así..-dijo en un suspiro de molestia mientras buscaba con la mirada señales de la pelirosa

-¿y bien?- dijo impaciente esperando a que sasuke le dijera el porque de su "visita"

-madara quiere que trabajes con el..-dijo algo irritado, no le agradaba estar ni dos metros cerca de ella

-¿encerio?- dijo sorprendida- bueno dile que esta bien..-dijo mientras se alzaba de hombros- siempre es bueno trabajas con madara, hace cosas interesantes..-dijo con una sonrisa psicópata

-hmp..como sea tienes que ir ahora..-sentencio serio

-¿ahora?- dijo intentando hacer un berrinche- tengo algo importante que hacer

-¿y eso es?- dijo mientras alzaba una ceja fingiendo no entender

-matar a esa chica..-dijo con una sonrisa mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y suigetsu la traía

-valla..-dijo el pelinegro ocultando la sorpresa al ver a sakura amarrada, con los ojos vendados y una mordaza en la boca

-¿te parece linda?- dijo con las cejas fruncidas mientras lo tomaba del mentón

-karin, tu eres la única para mi..-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa completamente falsa con la cual hacia que todas sus conquistas cayeras a sus pies

-lo sabia..-dijo mientras daba un saltito- como sea, aun así debo asesinarla..-dijo mientras tomaba una navaja de plata- ponla en ahí..-dijo mientras señalaba una circulo con una estrella y velas que luego se encendieron solas

-¿Qué aras?- dijo sasuke algo alarmado

-la usare como sacrificio, ya sabes es un secreto de belleza- dijo con una sonrisa- así te gustare mas..-dijo mientras pasa sus manos por el amplio pecho del pelinegro- sabes que te quiero sasuke..-dijo y este puedo notar como la pelirosa comenzaba a removerse, se había dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí

-tsk..-dijo el peliblanco con molestia mientras soltaba sin ninguna delicadeza a la pelirosa que gimió por el golpe y sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada

-karin, tienes que ir con madara ahora..-dijo mientras la separaba de el- sabes que no le gusta esperar

-pero yo..-intento decir pero sasuke la callo un apasionado beso que karin no pudo negar

-si vas ahora te daré una recompensa en la noche..-dijo con una sonrisa seductora

-esta bien..-dijo feliz mientras se marchaba con el peliblanco

Natsumi iba a toda velocidad en dirección a la fábrica abandonada, estaba a unos minutos de llegar. De repente natsumi freno al ver como la camioneta de karin pasaba a toda velocidad por el carril contrario. Ambos se quedaron algo impresionados por la velocidad a la que iban, ¿Qué diablos había echo sasuke? a natsumi ya se le había echo una idea de lo que el pelinegro había echo para engatusar a esa zorra. Una vez que llegaron natsumi bajo del auto y se bajaron algo asustados al ver que afuera de la fabrica estaban ino y naruto.

-¿Por qué crees que karin viajaba tan rápido?- dijo con una sonrisa

-seguramente sasuke le ofreció sexo a cambio de algo y la muy necesitada seguramente no pudo negarse..-dijo mientras se acercaban a los dos rubios y sasori reía por lo que su nueva amiga decía-¿Qué paso?- dijo natsumi sorprendida al verlos

-entra y míralo por ti misma..-dijo ino aguantando las lagrimas

-aléjate de mi..-escucho como gritaba la pelirosa y como se caían varias cosas como latas de pintura

-sakura, malinterpretas todo..-dijo el pelinegro y natsumi pudo ver como este la tomaba de la cintura intentando inmovilizarla

-¿Por qué no usas tu fuerza sobrenatural y ya?- dijo seria

-¿eh?- dijo sakura al verla y sasuke se quedo algo sorprendido al ver al pelirrojo

-el es un amigo..-dijo algo nerviosa, se había olvidado por completo que sasori era un akatsuki

-ya veo..-dijo sasuke serio

-eres un mentiroso, al igual que ino y naruto..-dijo la pelirosa entre lagrimas- me engañaron..-dijo en un susurro mientras caía de rodillas al piso

-sakura..-dijo ino mientras entraba a la fabrica

-aléjense de mi..-dijo sakura mientras intentaba salir corriendo pero sasuke en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la puerta y sakura choco contra su pecho

-¿Qué diablos son?- dijo sakura aterrada mientras caía al piso

Sasuke una vez que se dio cuenta de que karin ya se había marchado hizo que los dos rubios entraran para que sacaran a sakura de ahí, pero la pelirosa por lo visto había escuchado cosas que había dicho la pelirroja. Sakura los miraba con terror y eso a sasuke por mas que lo negara le dolió mas que cualquier otra cosa. La pelirosa se había enterado de que ellos eran vampiros pero al principio se lo había tomado como un juego que esos locos tenían pero luego de que le pregunto a sasuke si era verdad y al notar que este no contestaba al igual que sus amigos opto por gritar e intentar escapar.

-sakura, esta en ti si me crees o no..-dijo el pelinegro serio

-¿Qué? Sasuke no estoy para tus bromas ahora..-dijo sakura intentando no creer- es absurdo..-dijo la pelirosa

-ino tu..-dijo la pelirosa buscando algún apoyo

-sakura, soy una bruja blanca..-dijo la rubia y sakura sonrío que eso ya era el colmo, ¿ella también le tomaba el pelo?

-n..naruto..-dijo la pelirosa como ultimo recurso, el no podía fallarle, no naruto

-soy un cazador, sakura..-dijo el rubio con una mirada llena de lastima por parte de su amiga al final había salido mas lastimada de lo que esperaba

-¿me están tratando de estupida?- dijo la pelirosa mientras retrocedía pasos

-ya te lo dije sakura esta en ti creernos o no-dijo serio sasuke mientras avanzaba los pasos que ella retrocedía

-¡todo esto es una puta broma!- grito la pelirosa histérica- esa loca me secuestro y ustedes me vienen con esta estupidez, no estoy para juegos..-dijo aun negándose a creer lo que sus amigos decían

-oye, estas armando un escándalo..-dijo seria natsumi- si quieren le borro la memoria y que todo vuelva a ser como antes..-dijo ya cansada de escuchar los gritos histéricos de la pelirosa

-creo que lo mejor para ella seria que afrontara todo esto..-dijo el pelirrojo serio

-sakura, créenos..-dijo ino llorando

-no puedo..-dijo sakura seria- esto es toda una puta broma de muy mal gusto, solo aléjense de mi..-dijo dispuesta a marcharse

-te llevare a tu casa..-dijo sasuke

-no..-dijo sakura

-estamos a dos horas de tu casa..-dijo ino

-sasuke tu llévala yo llevare a tus amigos..-dijo natsumi y este simplemente asintió

-sube al auto..-dijo el pelinegro y sakura resignada subió

Ambos viajaban en un silencio sepulcral que comenzaba a molestar a sasuke, ¿Por qué diablos se comportaba así? ¿Por qué no simplemente creía en lo que había pasado? Todo era un puto caos y como siempre la culpa la tenia karin, ahora sakura maso menos sabia la verdad simplemente tenia que creer pero ¿como hacer que le crea? Había una manera muy simple de hacerlo solo rogaba de no traumatizarla mas de lo que ya estaba. Sasuke detuvo el auto en la carretera, trabo las puertas y se puso sobre ella en el asiento del copiloto.

-ahora si me creerás..-dijo sasuke mientras sacaba sus colmillos

-n..no espe..-sakura no tubo tiempo de nada sasuke ya había clavado sus colmillos en su cuello, dándole una sensación de dolor, adrenalina, excitación, etc-s..sasuke-dijo la pelirosa mientras sentía como sasuke chupaba de su sangre, por mas raro que le pareciera no le tenia miedo ahora

-simplemente deliciosa y adictita..-dijo mientras se separaba de ella agitado y vio el sonrojo que esta tenia y lo agitada que estaba

Ahora sasuke sonrío de medio lado, estaba cien por siento seguro de que ahora si le creería. Sakura no sabia que demonios hacer, sasuke era un vampiro, la había mordido había tomado de su sangre y la había disfrutado. Pudo notar la media sonrisa orgullosa que el había puesto luego de morderla pero aun seguía enfada con naruto sobre todo, ¿Cómo había podido mentirle todo esos años?. Ahora que se ponía a pensar mejor tal vez sus sueños tenían algo que ver con los vampiros y todas esas cosas que asta hace unos momentos creía que simplemente eran cuentos de hadas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comenten (:


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke se separo de ella y se sentó mientras seguía analizando detalladamente lo que había echo, ¿Por qué demonios era tan impulsivo? Intento golpearse mentalmente. Vio como sakura seguía estática en el asiento, con la mirada clavada en alguna parte de la carretera, ¿había bebido mucha sangre? No, imposible si se había controlado, bueno hizo lo posible en controlarse ya que su sangre era tan..no podía encontrar una descripción para el sabor de la sangre de la pelirosa ni tampoco podía describir como lo hacia sentir pero por mas raro que sonara todo eso había algo mucho mas raro aun, sasuke sentía que esa sangre ya la había probado antes pero, ¿Dónde?. También noto como la pelirosa se había calmado y ahora parecía no tenerle miedo, ¿acaso era masoquista?.

-sakura, ¿eres masoquista?- pregunto sasuke de repente y vio como Sakura se sonrojo

-claro que no, ¿Por qué esa estupida pregunta?- dijo con una ceja alzada y un leve sonrojo

-te gusto lo que hice, ¿no?- dijo mientras la miraba

-e..eso no te importa..-dijo mientras corría la mirada, no le había gustado, le había encantado fue la sensación mas deliciosa que había sentido en toda su corta vida

-con eso me es suficiente..-dijo sasuke mientras arrancaba el auto con una media sonrisa

Sakura llego a su casa y no se lo podía creer, ¿Quién diablos había echo todo eso? Su casa estaba prácticamente destrozada por dentro. Miro a sasuke que estaba dentro del auto y este simplemente se alzo de hombros con una media sonrisa. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que sakura era simplemente adictiva, al probar su sangre lo único que quería hacer era seguir tomando, mas, mas y mas asta dejarla seca. Desde adentro del auto aun podía sentir el olor de la sangre que chorreaba desde su cuello, debía admitir que estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud que había tomado luego de haberla mordido.

-mi casa esta destruida, ¿Quién fue?- dijo notoriamente enojada

-natsumi y karin..-dijo sin importancia

-¿karin? ¿Esa chica del colegio? Ella fue la que me secuestro..-dijo la pelirosa molesta

-digamos que si..-dijo sasuke mientras salía del auto

-¿eh? La estas defendiendo..-dijo molesta- seguramente..-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos- ya que te le ofreciste

-oye, eso lo hice para salvar tu vida..-dijo mientras la señalaba con el dedo

-yo no te pedí que me salvaras..-dijo molesta

-al demonio con todo esto..-dijo sasuke molesto- no tengo porque darte explicaciones, agradece que te salve la vida- dijo mientras subía a su auto y se largaba, ahora tenia que lidiar con karin también

Sakura entro a su destrozada casa, tsuande definitivamente no tenia que enterarse de nada. Subió a su habitación y se tiro en su cama, luego de ver la enorme grieta que había en la pared, suspiro fastidiada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cómo diablos se había metido en todo eso? ¿Por qué ella?. Cerro sus ojos tratando de controlar todos sus pensamientos, asta ahora lo único que entendía era que naruto era un cazador, ino una bruja blanca, karin era una bruja pero oscura y natsumi al igual que sasuke eran vampiros. Sasuke ahora que lo recordaba el la había mordido, ¿se convertiría en vampiro luego de lo que paso? Quien sabe, tal vez. Sakura no quería vivir esta vida a la cual había sido enredada.

-no entiendo nada..-dijo la pelirosa completamente confundida

-y tampoco debes seguir entendiendo..-dijo una voz seria desde su balcón

-¿q..quien eres?- dijo sakura mientras se sentaba en su cama- ¡te conozco!- dijo al verlo mejor

-no importa quien soy..-dijo con una cara que no expresaba absolutamente nada- solo vengo a advertirte que tu vida al lado de sasuke y de todos tus amigos solo te traerán desgracias y oscuridad..-dijo mientras se marchaba-no te conviene meterte en esto aun puedes librarte de tus futuros problemas..-dijo mientras desaparecía en forma de un cuervo

-¿q..que?- dijo Sakura aun mas confundida -ese chico era el que estaba hablando con sasuke- dijo mientras trataba de pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado

Sasuke llego a su casa y se encontró con la camioneta de karin. Entro y vio a la pelirroja acostada en el sofá con una pose extremadamente provocativa, fingiendo estar dormida. Sasuke trago grueso mientras se acomodaba un poco la remera, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?. Decidió que lo mejor seria "despertar" a karin y fingir que no sabia que estaba despierta.

-karin, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sasuke mientras la movía

-sasuke..-dijo esta mientras se "despertaba"

-¿Dónde esta mi tío?- pregunto algo asustado con la idea de que estén ellos dos solos

-sasuke, ellos se fueron para que podamos pasar la noche juntos-dijo sensualmente la pelirroja

-debes irte a tu casa o donde estés viviendo..-dijo tratando de sonar amable no estaba de humor aparte sabia que si lo agarraba ahora no lo dejaría jamás ya había cometido ese error

-pe..pero tu me prometiste..-intento decir pero sasuke la interrumpió

-ya se lo que te prometí pero ahora yo no..-ni siquiera lo dejo de terminar que karin comenzó a besarlo

Karin enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de sasuke y este para no caerse se sentó en el sofá y esta siguió besándolo mientras revolvía los cabellos azabaches de sasuke.

Sakura se subió a su auto, ya lo había estado pensando durante un tiempo y creía que lo mejor seria ir a la casa de sasuke, no podía dormir tenia miedo. Ese extraño había podido entrar como si nada a su casa, ¿y si otro entraba para lastimarla?. Decidió ir a la casa de sasuke porque sabia que ese hombre era conocido de el aparte después de estar pensándolo bien tenia que disculparse con sasuke. Llego al bosque donde el vivía y comenzó entrar con su auto y pudo divisar una camioneta negra y el auto de sasuke.

-espero que no se moleste..-susurro mientras comenzaba a caminar y se toco el cuello donde ahora tenia una curita color piel- uno, dos, tres..-susurro mientras golpeaba la puerta pero nadie salio

Sakura se alejo un poco de la puerta para ver si había alguien y noto que las luces estaban prendidas, estaba algo sorprendida ya que ese lugar parecía mas una mansión que una casa el lugar era increíblemente enorme. Mordió su uña del dedo pulgar levemente, ¿Por qué diablos no abría la puerta? Tomo su teléfono y lo llamo, pero el no contesto.

-abre la puta puerta, sasuke idiota- dijo mientras golpeaba pero nadie salía, escucho pasos detrás de ella y cuando se dio la vuelta era natsumi con un tipo de cabellos negros

-sa..sakura..-dijo sorprendida mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada al verla

-s..si-dijo algo nerviosa y avergonzada por la fría y dura mirada que el hombre mayor le daba

-e..el es.. el es madara-dijo evitando mirarla y Sakura supo que algo raro había ahí

-soy su esposo..-dijo el hombre y Sakura no pudo evitar una cara de sorpresa- un gusto en conocerla, ¿joven?- dijo preguntando su nombre

-Sakura, Sakura haruno- dijo y el hombre abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y esbozo una sonrisa que no le gusto mucho a la pelirosa

-haruno..-murmuro - buscabas a sasuke, ¿no?- dijo con su media sonrisa que Sakura ya sabia de donde la había sacado sasuke

-si, lamento la palabrota que dije..-dijo algo avergonzada

-no importa, ven pasa..-dijo mientras fingía amabilidad

Los tres comenzaron a caminar y sakura podía escuchar los ruidos, noto como natsumi abría sus ojos con sorpresa y se tapaba la boca con la mano, la pelirosa noto como ella intentaba decirle algo pero ese tipo siempre la interrumpía. Subieron una escalera y los ruidos cada vez se escuchaban más y más y Sakura supo que no tenía que estar ahí.

-s..sa…sasuke- dijo la voz de una mujer- oooh sasuke- gimió desde el otro lado de la puerta que parecía ser la habitación del pelinegro antes nombrado- mas, dame mas..-gritaba como loca

-madara no juegues con esto..-dijo natsumi evitando que este abriera la puerta- no juegues con ella..

-quítate..-dijo serio y esta se quito al instante y Sakura pudo notar como la peligris bajaba la mirada ¿Qué sucedía ahí?

-Sakura, lo mejor será que vallas a tu casa..-dijo natsumi

-sasuke te buscan..-dijo madara con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta sin esperar una respuesta por parte del uchiha menor

-ooh sasuke..-dijo la pelirroja que estaba debajo del pelinegro

Sakura estaba entre madara y natsumi. Pudo ver a sasuke perfectamente sobre karin, no hacia falta repetir que ella la había secuestrado. Karin se levanto completamente furiosa de la cama envuelta en las sabanas y luego al encontrarse con la pelirosa abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendida.

-tu..-dijo mientras la señalaba- tendrías que estas en una fabrica abandonada a dos horas de aquí..-dijo molesta

-Sakura..-dijo el pelinegro sorprendido

-¿la conoces?- dijo histérica

-esto se pone interesante..-dijo madara

-Sakura, vámonos..-dijo natsumi dispuesta a llevársela

-tu no te vas a ningún lado, amor..-dijo el pelinegro mientras la tomaba de la muñeca- deja que los jóvenes arreglen sus cosas- y se la llevo del lugar

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sasuke mientras se ponía unos boxers

-venia hablar contigo, un tipo se metió en mi casa- dijo la pelirosa y sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

-ahora entiendo todo..-dijo karin ya vestida- tu la conocías, te ofreciste a tener sexo conmigo solo para salvar a esa zorra- dijo mientras la intentaba tomarla de los pelos

-ni lo intentes..-dijo molesto- ya vasta karin..-dijo sasuke irritado

-lo mejor es que me valla..-dijo la pelirosa mientras se marchaba

-no..-dijo karin con una sonrisa falsa- yo me voy..-dijo mientras se iba

-esto no esta bien, Sakura no tienes que venir aquí..-dijo sasuke preocupado

-cállate- dijo molesta, ¿Por qué le dolía el saber que sasuke estaba con otra?-me voy a mi casa

-espera, ¿Quién entro a tu casa?- dijo sasuke mientras la tomaba del brazo

-un tipo igual a ti pero con pelo largo..-dijo mientras se soltaba bruscamente de su agarre

-itachi..-dijo en un susurro

-¿itachi?- dijo Sakura algo desentendida

-si, es mi hermano- dijo serio

A sakura ya no le importaba nada, quería irse, no le agradaba ese lugar. Ver a sasuke con otra la destrozo por completo y no sabia porque si ellos ni siquiera eran algo, sasuke era un simple desconocido que había comenzado a conocer gracias a que compartían las mismas clases y desgraciadamente el era un vampiro y ella se había envuelto en todo ese embrollo. Sasuke no podía creerlo, ¿Qué diablos hacia Sakura en su casa? Justo cuando estaba teniendo sexo con karin ella tenía que aparecer. No es como si lo estuviera disfrutado simplemente estaba cumpliendo parte del trato, pero cuando vio que Sakura estaba ahí sintió como si la estuviera traicionando. Pero lo que mas lo sorprendió de todo eso fue que itachi se había metido en la casa de la pelirosa.

-sasuke déjame irme a mi casa, no me siento bien..-dijo mientras se marchaba

-no puedo dejar que te vallas-dijo sasuke impidiendo que ella subiera a su auto- no al saber que mi hermano entro a tu casa.-dijo serio

-no me quedare aquí si eso es lo que quieres..-sentencio seria

-no te obligare a quedarte, pero no puedes estar en tu casa, no puedes seguir ahí nunca mas..-dijo este aun mas serio

-es mi casa..-dijo molesta

-mi hermano estuvo ahí, ya no es segura para ti..-dijo serio

-nada ya es seguro para mi..-estallo la pelirosa- todo es tu culpa sasuke, desde que te conocí lo único que a pasado fueron desgracias..-dijo apunto de llorar- lo único que hago es sufrir..- dijo Sakura ya sin poder controlar el llanto y se sorprendió al sentir como sasuke la abrazaba

-lo siento..-dijo serio- el acostarme con karin fue solamente parte del trato que hice para que no te hiciera daño-por alguna razón sentía que tenia que aclarar eso

-¿Por qué me lo dices?- dijo confundida

-no tengo idea..-dijo igual de confundido

-me iré a dormir a lo de hinata..-dijo Sakura mientras se separaba de el

-esta bien, nos vemos mañana..-dijo mientras evitaba intentar besarla

-adiós..-dijo algo confundida, ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?-

Natsumi salio de la casa y se encontró con sasuke que miraba como sakura se marchaba, sasuke estaba completamente confundido no entendía nada. Tomo a sasuke de la mano y lo miro seria, sasuke ya sabía lo que ella estaba por hacer y sonrío de medio lado.

-sasuke, yo la cuidare..-dijo decidida

-tu tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer ahora..-dijo mientras miraba por donde se había ido- aparte ella es mi presa ahora, yo la cuidare- dijo con una media sonrisa

-nee sasuke, das miedo cuando lo dices así..-dijo natsumi mientras entraban juntos a la mansión

-es bueno saber que se llevan bien..-dijo una voz familiar para ambos

-padree..-dijo la peligris mientras lo abrazaba

-te creí muerto..-dijo sasuke con una media sonrisa

-pienso seguir viviendo unos cuantos años mas..-dijo con una sonrisa

En cuanto a cierto grupo de más de cuatro personas que se encontraba en la parte más profunda del bosque. Todos estaban hablando sobre la nueva integrante que tenia madara, karin, si esa molesta mujer si que era un problema para todos.

-deidara, te encargo a la molesta de karin..-dijo serio itachi

-tsk..¿porque me toca la loca?- dijo molesto

-sasori, te encargo a natsumi..-dijo este aun mas serio

-claro, no hay problema..-dijo con una sonrisa

-espero que tus pasados con ella no interfieran en el plan..-dijo serio y este simplemente asintió

Naruto cerro su libro de historia y suspiro con una enorme sonrisa, su padre le había encargado una nueva misión y eso significaba que tendria que dejar de estudiar. Tomo su mochila y comenzó a guardar las cosas que necesitaría para la casería. Salto de la ventana y callo al piso perfectamente, desactivo la alarma de su auto y comenzó con la búsqueda. Naruto estaba dispuesto a matar a karin y también traería la cabeza de madara y obito.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto estaba yendo en su camioneta, estaba dispuesto en asesinar a esa arpía, todavía no sabia las verdaderas intenciones de karin en konoha pero no le importaba, ella era mala y el bueno eso era lo único que importaba. El rubio llego a la fabrica en donde antes habían tenido a Sakura secuestrada, seria estupido para ella seguir ahí, pero no cometía ningún error en ir a investigar. Como había predicho la pelirroja no se encontraba en el abandonado lugar. Naruto supuso que lo mejor seria marcharse y proteger a las personas de los vampiros. Aunque naruto tuviera un mejor amigo vampiro no le importaba porque el sabia que su amigo no era como los demás, el lo mataba porque quería y tampoco era así por que el lo hubiera deseado, naruto sabia que a sasuke desgraciadamente le había tocado vivir esa horrible vida.

Los días habían pasado y la relación entre Sakura y sasuke había transcurrido de una forma extraña, Sakura se había enterado de que su profesor de historia era el padre de natsumi y que ella estaba casada con ese tal madara que era el tío de sasuke. Sasuke no había hablado mucho con ella y Sakura comenzaba a presentir que el la estaba evitando. Estuvo hablando con ino y naruto y las cosas habían terminado mejor, pidió una disculpa por la forma en la que los había tratado y estos dos simplemente la perdonaron. Ahora Sakura se encontraba en la fiesta del colegio, todos estaban ahí, algunos fumando hierva afuera, otros bebiendo alcohol a escondidas, otros teniendo relaciones en alguna aula cerrada. Sakura estaba muy sorprendida al ver todo eso ya que su tía andaba rondando esos lugares, bueno eso creía ella.

-Sakura..-dijo ino con una sonrisa, la rubia se veía excelente con ese vestido rojo y ajustado

-Ino..-dijo con una sonrisa

-Te queda fantástico ese vestido negro..-dijo la rubia al ver el vestido de su amiga

-Gracias, creo que es demasiado ajustado..-dijo algo nerviosa al sentir las miradas de muchos

-No seas ridícula..-dijo ino mientras tomaba del brazo y la comenzaba a llevar afuera del colegio- te enseñare a un amigo..-dijo esta- sai ella es Sakura, Sakura el es sai..-dijo con una sonrisa

-Un gusto en conocerte, Sakura..-dijo con una sonrisa que a Sakura le resulto algo falsa y supuso que el beso en la mano era algo bastante extraño

-El es un vampiro..-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- aun tiene esas anticuadas manias de saludar a una mujer..-dijo burlona

-¿No era que los odiabas?- dijo en un susurro la pelirosa

-Puedo escucharte..-dijo el pelinegro con esa sonrisa falsa

-Lo siento..-dijo algo nerviosa

-El es diferente..-dijo ino mientras se acomodaba el pelo

-Chicas..-dijo el rubio mientras las abrazaba por detrás

-Naruto..-dijeron ambas mientras se daban la vuelta para verlo

-hola chicas..-dijo hinata con una sonrisa

-Es raro verlos juntos y que hinata no este desmayada- dijo ino mientras la ojiperla comenzaba a ponerse roja

-Holaa..-dijo una voz conocida

-Natsumi..-dijeron todos sorprendidos menos hinata ya que no la conocía

-Tu..-dijo la peligris al ver al pelinegro

-Tanto tiempo..-dijo este con esa media sonrisa

-Sigues siendo tan falso..-dijo con una mirada molesta

-¿Se conocen?- dijo ino con un tic en la ceja

-Si..-dijo sin ganas la peligris- es un amigo..

-¿Sasuke esta contigo?- pregunto de repente la pelirosa

-Si, el esta..-pero cuando natsumi se dio vuelta el pelinegro no estaba ahí-aquí..-dijo mientras miraba para todos lados- maldito cobarde..-dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la pelirosa

-El estaba aquí conmigo..-dijo sorprendida- pero no tenia muchas ganas de venir así que lo mas probable es que se haya ido..-dijo decepcionando a la pelirosa

-Ya veo..-dijo sakura

-Vamos a divertirnos..-dijo la rubia mientras iban a la pista de baile

Sasuke se encontraba en uno de los salones cerrados, no podía salir, no en el estado en el que estaba. Podía sentir la sangre, se había comenzado a sentir de una forma extraña después de haber bebido de la sangre de Sakura, sentía como que ninguna otra sangre que tomara lo satisfacía como lo había echo la sangre de la pelirosa. Durante los días que habían pasado había matado a mas de veinte personas y lo mas común era una por día, se estaba yendo al diablo con la sangre. Sasuke sabia que ir ahí era su perdición, todas las personas, era un autentico banquete para el. Pero también esta el postre, pudo sentir el olor de su sangre desde antes de entrar al colegio. Tenia miedo de morder a Sakura y asesinarla por eso no quería verla, la había estado evitando ya que sus deseos por ella estaban comenzando a volverse cada vez mas fuertes.

-Esto no puede seguir así..-dijo sasuke en un susurro mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara con desesperación. Una punzada en la garganta hizo que cayera al piso mientras se la tomaba fuertemente-mierda..-dijo mientras se paraba- aquí voy de nuevo..-dijo mientras salía del salón en busca de una nueva presa

Sakura estaba con sus amigos, bailando y tomando como no había echo durante un tiempo. Se la estaba pasando genial, natsumi era una chica seria pero agradable y eso era algo que le gustaba ya que por lo visto podían ser amigas. Sakura vio como natsumi se detenía al igual que sai y se quedaban como olfateando el aire acto que sorprendió a naruto e ino.

-Naruto..-dijo natsumi seria- espérenos afuera..-dijo tratando de no preocupar a la ojiperla ya que ella no sabia nada o eso creían

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el rubio anticipando que algo malo pasaba

-Iremos por unas bebidas..-dijo sai

-Esta bien..-dijo ino mientras se iban marchando

-Sentiste eso, ¿no?- dijo la peligris

-Si, un vampiro, ¿no es sasuke?- pregunto al sentir el olor a sangre

-No lo creo, el no seria tan estupido como para alimentarse aquí, aparte el olor es demasiado fuerte, deben ser como tres o cuatro personas..-dijo algo alterada

-Vamos..-dijo mientras salían de la pista de baile en busca de alguna explicación

Sasuke se encontraba nuevamente en el salón, pero estaba vez no estaba solo. Había obligado a unas cuantas mujeres a pasar un rato "agradable" con el, estaban todas desparramadas por el piso envueltas en charcos de sangre y el completamente manchado por ella. Se estaba volviendo loco. La puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de sasuke y por ella entro una mujer, sasuke mostró sus colmillos dándole una advertencia de que no permitía que se acercara mas a el pero a ella no pareció asustarle. Salto sobre ella dispuesto a atacarla pero esta lo estampo contra la pared, era una bruja, dedujo sasuke al instante. Esta lo tomo del mentón mientras se inclinaba, algo hacia que el no pudiera ver su rostro, ya que el en la oscuridad veía a la perfección.

-Valla, valla..-dijo la voz de la mujer que sasuke reconoció al instante

-Karin..-dijo sasuke en un suspiro de molestia y esta se corrió el pañuelo de la cara

-Tu mandaste al cazador..-dijo molesta mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo levantaba en el aire

-¿D..de que hablas?- dijo mientras la pateaba en el estomago haciendo que cayera al piso, no le importaba golpear a una mujer, en realidad no le importaba golpear a kairn

-No te hagas el idiota, un cazador intento atacarme la otra noche..-dijo mientras se paraba del piso- tu y tu estupida familia son los únicos que saben que estoy aquí..-dijo molesta- mierda..-dijo al entender todo- naruto..-dijo mientras se alejaba de el- sabes, tengo la solución para tu problema, ¿quieres que te ayude?- dijo con una sonrisa

Natsumi y sai iban a toda velocidad buscando quien era el vampiro que estaba en el colegio, natsumi comenzaba a dudar de que no fuera sasuke ya que este no aparecía por ningún lado. Los dos llegaron al salón donde se desprendía el increíble olor a sangre y cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con algo terrible.

-Ooh mierda..-dijo natsumi mientras se tapaba la boca

-Esto es impresionante..-dijo sai sorprendido- parece echo por un principiante..-dijo mientras miraba los cuerpos desangrados de las mujeres y las manchas de sangre que habían por todo el salón

-¿Cómo ocultaremos algo así?- dijo sorprendida

-¿Aun sigues creyendo que no es sasuke?- dijo el pelinegro

-No creo que el haga tremenda masacre..-dijo la peligris mientras trataba de procesar todo

Sakura se encontraba completamente preocupada, ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Quería ir a ver que diablos pasaba pero con hinata les era completamente imposible. Sakura había estado pensando en decirle la verdad a la ojiperla pero no quería meterla en ese asunto, ella no podía involucrar a su amiga en algo como eso.

-Sakura, lleva a hinata a su casa.-dijo de repente el rubio

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la ojiperla

-Creo que se esta por armar una pelea..-mintió la rubia

-Ya veo..-dijo algo asustada la joven hyuga

-¿Por qué debo llevarla yo? Yo quiero ayudar..-dijo la pelirosa en un susurro al rubio

-No, es peligroso- dijo este en respuesta- vete con hinata, ahora..-dijo serio y esta simplemente asintió sintiéndose una inútil

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo la rubia

-¿Sientes la presencia de algún vampiro?- pregunto el rubio

-Solo la de natsumi, sai y supongo que la otra tiene que ser sasuke..-dijo la rubia- espera..-dijo de repente- hay alguien mas..-dijo alertando al rubio- esta en la terraza

-Vamos..-dijo naruto mientras cargaba su pistola la cual tenia escondida en su pantalón

Sakura estaba completamente enfadada, no dejaría que ellos hicieran todo por su cuenta. Aunque les costara creerlo ella estaba involucrada en todo eso. Sakura conducía en dirección a la casa de la ojiperla que estaba algo preocupada por sus amigos que quedaron en esa supuesta pelea. Dejo a hinata en su casa y sin darle explicaciones a su amiga se marcho del lugar, tenia que llegar cuanto antes. Ya habría pasado una hora desde que se había  
alejado de sus amigos, Sakura solo rogaba de que no pasara nada malo.

Naruto e ino seguían en la persecución del extraño vampiro que había en la terraza del colegio pero por lo visto el extraño le gustaba jugar, ya que se movía en distintas direcciones y ellos con su velocidad no podían alcanzarlo. Natsumi y sai estaban en la persecución de sasuke, trataban e seguir su olor pero no había ni rastros de este, natsumi lo llamo incontables de veces pero el no contestaba.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo natsumi mientras guardaba su celular

-No nos queda de otra que quemar los cuerpos, limpiar el lugar y luego ir con los chicos para buscar mejor a sasuke..-dijo este serio mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al salón y una vez que llegaron escucharon un horrible grito

-Mierda..-dijo natsumi al ver que había una pareja en la escena del crimen

-No nos queda de otra..-dijo sai algo preocupado- hay que marcharnos y dejar esto a sus suerte..

-Si dejamos esto así los cazadores se enteraran de que volvimos..-dijo natsumi preocupada, madara la mataría

-¿Quieres que los mate?..- pregunto este con una ceja alzada

-N..no olvídalo, marchémonos de aquí antes de que nos vea alguien..-dijo mientras los dos se iban a toda velocidad

Sakura estaba yendo a su escuela pero justo cuando distrajo su mirada por un segundo en su teléfono alguien se cruzo en la calle haciendo que Sakura frenara y haga una manobria brusca con el auto, acto que hizo que el coche volcara y quedara dado vuelta. Estaba asustada, ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿lo había chocado? Seguramente, había sentido que lo había tocado. Miro por la ventana destrozada del auto y vio algo negro en el piso, ¿lo había matado?. Sakura tomo su celular y llamo al rubio, este contesto y le dijo sobre lo que había pasado y que necesitaba ayuda, naruto le contesto que iría en un segundo. La pelirosa comenzó a ver como el burlo negro que estaba a barios metros comenzaba a levantarse, pudo ver que estaba parado en cuatro patas. El animal comenzó a gruñir y mostrar sus colmillos, era un lobo. Sakura completamente desesperada comenzó a quitarse el cinturón tenia que salir cuanto antes de ahí, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-Tengo que salir de aquí..-dijo entre dientes mientras se quitaba el cinturón y comenzaba a patear la puerta, el animal se acercaba a toda prisa

Sakura salio del auto y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, no le importaba meterse en ese oscuro lugar lo único que quería hacer era salvar su vida.

Natsumi y sai salieron del colegio algo nerviosos y vieron como naruto e ino se subían al auto desesperados y les hacían señas para que fueran con ellos. Ino le contó sobre lo que había pasado y natsumi se fue en su auto mientras seguía al rubio. los cuatro llegaron donde había ocurrido el accidente y pudieron notar que había sangre en el piso y a varios metros estaba el auto volcado de sakura.

-Choco a alguien..-dijo natsumi

-O algo porque ya no esta aquí..-dijo sai serio

-una persona normal no sobreviviría..-dijo ino al ver el coche de la pelirosa

-El bosque..-dijo el rubio- Sakura debe haber corrido hacia allí..-dijo mientras comenzaban a ir en dirección al oscuro bosque

-Lo mejor será que nos separemos..-dijo la rubia mientras cada uno iba por su lado

Sasuke había seguido a la pelirroja, sabia que era una mala idea pero no le quedaba de otra, tenia que controlar esas malditas ganas de sangre que lo descontrolaban. Karin le dijo que ella tenía una solución pero sasuke sabia que eso era a cambio de un gran favor. Ambos se encontraban en el bosque, karin le quito la remera dejando su pecho al descubierto mientras lo bañaba de sangre de alce, sasuke sentía asco ante eso y sentía que toda esa mierda no aria nada con su problema.

-Karin, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que estas haciendo..-dijo sasuke molesto mientras se alejaba de ella

-Te mentí.-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- solo quería alejarte para tenerte solo para mi..-dijo mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-Aléjate no estoy de..-pero un grito llamo su atención, Sakura

-¿A dónde va..-pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que el pelinegro había prácticamente desaparecido-tsk..-dijo con molestia mientras se marchaba del lugar

-¡Sakura!. –grito natsumi en medio del bosque

-Valla, valla apestas a vampiro..-dijo una voz femenina- nunca creí encontrarme con una hatake tan rápido- dijo mientras la tomaba del cuello

-¿Qué quieres y quien eres?- dijo natsumi con dificultad mientras sentía la fuerza sobre-humana que poseía

-Eso no importa, soy una inuzuka y este al igual que el de tus amigos es su fin..-dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a apretar el cuello de la y natsumi no podía librarse de su agarre

Sakura estaba corriendo a todo lo que su cuerpo le daba. Su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, ese lobo la seguía y cada vez estaba más y más cerca de ella. El pecho comenzaba a dolerle por respirar mal y tropezaba constantemente con raíces y piedras que había en ese bosque, no podía ver absolutamente nada y tampoco sabía por donde iba solo quería alejarse de ese animal cuanto antes. Sakura callo al piso y gimió de dolor al sentir que se había torcido el tobillo. Ahora si estaba muerta, el lobo frente a ella y detrás un gran árbol, estaba acorralada.


	8. Chapter 8

Natsumi estaba en medio de la oscuridad con esa mujer, no podía recordar su rostro pero por lo visto ella si se acordaba del suyo. La mujer la tenia fuertemente apretada del cuello, se lo iba a romper, tomo de las manos a la mujer y enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a apretar. La inuzuka al sentir que no podía respirar comenzó a azotarla contra el tronco del árbol una y otra vez asta que el árbol se rompió y ambas cayeron al piso soltándose de sus agarres. La inuzuka tomo una rama y la partió, dejando una afilada punta.

-¿Eso no seria trampa?- dijo la peligris- yo no tengo nada de plata..

-No es mi problema..-gruño mientras se le tiraba sobre ella

-Maldita seas..-dijo mientras tomaba de la muñeca donde tenia la estaca improvisada, la mujer tenia mucha fuerza. Natsumi le dio una patada en el estomago y mando a bolar

-Eres una zorra..-dijo la castaña

-Ya se quien eres..-dijo natsumi mientras se ponía en guardia- eres hana..-dijo sorprendida

-Si puta, soy hana..-dijo mientras se lanzaba contra ella y ambas caían al piso

-Apestas a mujer lobo..-dijo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el estomago- tu debilidad es que hoy no esta tu preciada luna, perra- dijo mientras la tiraba al piso- no te creas tan arrogante si no puedes darme pelea, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo mientras la tomaba del cuello

-Vengo a reclamar lo que es nuestro..-dijo mientras se soltaba- y no estamos solos..-dijo mientras desaparecía a toda velocidad

-Mierda..-dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo al árbol

Sakura estaba completamente aterrada, ese lobo estaba a solo centímetros de su cara y gruñía y ladraba. Cerró sus ojos al sentir que el animal iba a morderla pero nunca sintió sus dientes en su cuello simplemente escucho un gemido de dolor por parte del animal. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con sasuke frente a ella. Sakura estaba sorprendida, ¿Qué hacia el ahí? El perro se paro y Sakura se sorprendió al ver que el perro se transformaba en un joven de cabellos marrones.

-Kiba..-dijo sasuke mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa- por lo visto te encanta que barra el piso contigo..-dijo sasuke altanero

-Cállate..-dijo furioso- los matare sucios vampiros..

-Mira quien habla de sucios..-dijo sasuke con una risa burlona- tu eres el perro aquí..-dijo mientras lo soltaba bruscamente- apestas a perro mojado, ¿no se supone que ustedes no atacan humanos? – dijo sasuke con una ceja alzada

-Ella apesta a vampiro..-dijo mientras miraba a sakura

-Ella es humana..-dijo sasuke y se escucho un aullido

-Ya verán lo que es la verdadera furia de un hombre lobo..-dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y vio a Sakura que lo miraba completamente desentendida, sasuke suspiro irritado, a la mierda el autocontrol. Aprisiono a Sakura contra el árbol, la pego a el mientras respiraba agitado en su cuello. Pudo notar como ella temblaba levemente, podía notar su nerviosismo pero también podía notar que ella también lo deseaba tanto como el. La tomo levemente del rostro y la beso, Sakura movía sus labios lentamente, no era la primera vez que besaba. Introdujo su juguetona lengua y ambos comenzaron una batalla que no querían perder.

-Sa..sasuke..-dijo la pelirosa algo sonrojada

-Solo déjate llevar..-dijo el pelinegro mientras la recostaba en el pasto

-N..no..-dijo nerviosa- no aquí..-dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse algo nerviosa- sasuke..-dijo al ver que este seguía besándola en el cuello y masajeaba su muslo

-Cállate, Sakura..-dijo el pelinegro en un gruñido

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- dijo mientras le daba una bofetada que obviamente no le dolió pero hizo que su cara se ladeara hacia un lado

-Solo déjame probarte de nuevo..-dijo mientras hincaba sus dientes nuevamente y Sakura arqueo su espalda al sentir la oleada de placer

Natsumi iba caminando por el oscuro bosque, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, parecía un zombie. Tenía una enorme herida en la cabeza que había estado sangrando mucho y por causa de eso no podía curarse rápidamente hasta encontrar algún idiota o algún animal para tomar de su sangre. Cayo al piso desplomada, ni siquiera tenia fuerza para levantarse del piso, ¿Cómo diablos había terminado así? De una forma tan denigrante, ojala itachi no la viera así, era en lo único en que pensaba.

-¿Necesitas una mano?- dijo una voz familiar

-S..sasori-dijo con la garganta seca, quería sangre

-Toma..-dijo mientras le entregaba un conejo muerto

-Al diablo con eso..-dijo mientras se veían sus largos colmillos

-Es esto o nada..-dijo mientras se lo tiraba

-Maldita sea..-dijo mientras dejaba sin una gota al cadáver del animal -hay hombres lobos

-Ya lose..-dijo mientras se recostaba en un árbol

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste?- dijo con molestia

-Porque sabia que ganarías..-dijo mientras se aceraba a ella- tienes un poco..-dijo mientras lamia la sangre que chorreaba de su boca y esta mordió su lengua levemente y sasori poso su mano detrás de su nuca y la beso

-Madara va a matarme..-dijo en un susurro cerca de los labios del pelirrojo

-larguémoslos de aquí..-dijo con una molestia oculta mientras comenzaban a caminar

Ino y naruto ya no sabían ni en donde estaban, habían escuchado como un árbol había sido derribado y cuando llegaron no había rastros de nadie pero era obvio que fue por una pelea. Naruto había escuchado el aullido de un lobo y eso era algo muy extraño ya que no había lobos en konoha desde hace años.

-¿Qué crees que este pasando?- pregunto ino mientras caminaban

-Seguramente es un problema, ¿no?- dijo esta y un crujido de ramas se escucho por detrás de ellos

-Sh.. – dijo naruto mientras se ponía en alerta y un enorme lobo de color marrón apareció frente a ellos-

-¿Q..que?- dijo ino al ver al feroz animal

El lobo tenia unos ojos extraños, eran blancos, como si estuviera siego pero naruto por mas extraño que pareciera sabia que ese animal veía mas de lo que aparentaba. El lobo salto sobre naruto haciendo que este se golpeara contra un árbol, tomo su arma y le apunto, no quería matarlo ya que los hombre lobos no eran malos, eran aliados. Pero el lobo se aceraba a ellos con paso lento y medio agazapado, asechándolos para en el mejor momento atacarlos.

Hinata había sido abandonada en su casa por Sakura, sabia que sus amigos le ocultaban algo y se sentía triste por eso, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Aparte de que la trataban de ingenua, ella sabía que no había una pelea en esa fiesta. Vio a su padre algo nervioso, iba de un lado para el otro.

-Padre, ¿todo esta bien?- dijo algo asustada

-Si, no tienes de que preocuparte..-dijo mientras seguía yendo y viniendo

-No le creas..-dijo hanabi

-¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo hinata ya algo molesta, primero sus amigos y luego su familia

-Es neji..-dijo serio- se escapo de la manada

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo alterada-¿Cómo paso?- dijo mientras iba dispuesta a buscarlo

-Se entero de que hay vampiros en konoha aparte de que yo uní fuerzas con los inuzuka- dijo serio- tenemos que erradicar a los vampiros y tomar lo que nos pertenece

-Iré por el, ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto hinata mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto

-En el bosque..-dijo y hinata salio a toda velocidad

Sasuke seguía en la misma posición, tomaba y tomaba ya no podía parar. Sentía como las uñas de Sakura se enterraban en su espalda, le dolía un poco pero no le daba mucha importancia, podía escuchar sus gemidos en su oído y eso lo excitaba cada vez más. Se soltó de ella y se relamió los labios, limpiando la sangre que le había quedado, no quería desperdiciar ni una gota. Vio a Sakura llorar y sintió como algo se rompía dentro de el.

-Sakura..-dijo sasuke en un susurro

-Déjame..-dijo mientras se hacia una bolita

-Perdóname yo..-intento decir pero alguien los interrumpió

-Aléjate de ella sasuke..-dijo itachi que apareció frente a ellos

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- dijo sasuke mientras se paraba

-No te interesa..-dijo serio

-Tu ahora no te me escapas..-dijo sasuke mientras se lanzaba sobre el

Itachi cayo de espadas en el piso y sintió los golpes que su hermano le daba en rostro, se dejo golpear un rato y luego lo tomo de los brazos y lo estampo contra el tronco de un árbol, itachi agarro una gruesa rama y tomo a su hermano del cuello de su remera y sin dudarlo un segundo se la enterró en el estomago haciendo que sasuke gritara por el horrible dolo, itachi se dio la media vuelta y se acerco a Sakura.

-Ahora esta en ti si quieres salvarlo o no..-dijo mientras desaparecía

-S..sakura..-dijo el pelinegro sintiéndose un completo estupido

-¿Q..que hago?- dijo la pelirosa asustada, todo había pasado increíblemente rápido que no entendía nada

Sasuke se había descontrolado, no quería morderla pero sentía esos profundos deseos por hacerlo. Su vida no podía seguir así tenia que haber una solución. Había lastimado a Sakura y no se lo perdonaría jamás. La miro fijo, la entendía si no quiera salvarlo ninguna mujer lo aria después de lo que el le hizo a ella. Aparte de tomar su sangre casi la viola.

-¿Te dolerá si la quito?- pregunto y sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

-No puedo.. cre..creer que me quieras salvar..-dijo sasuke mientras sangre salía de su boca

-No puedo dejarte morir..-dijo la pelirosa mientras tomaba entre sus manos el tronco

-Quítalo rápido, no dudes..-dijo sasuke con dolor y Sakura lo quito de un tiron haciendo que sasuke gimiera del dolor- maldita seas itachi, juro que te despedazare..-dijo mientras la herida cicatrizaba

-¿Por qué odias a tu hermano?- pregunto Sakura algo curiosa

-El mato a mis padres y a todo mi clan..-dijo sasuke- debo admitir que yo también había pensado en asesinar a mi clan pero nunca a mis padres, ellos eran buenas personas no violaban mujeres para que engendrar bebes para que se convirtieran en que lo que yo soy ahora..-dijo sasuke serio- mi tío madara siempre fue el cabecilla y el quería tener un ejercito de vampiros pero nunca se espero la traición de mi hermano y arruino todo sus años de planes- dijo con una media sonrisa

-Lo que tu no le perdonas es el que haya asesinado a tus padres..-dijo Sakura triste- mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo era una niña, mi tía me crío y luego yo decidí en irme a vivir sola..-dijo Sakura triste

-Ambos tuvimos vidas algo trágicas, si quieres yo podría irme a vivir contigo para que no te sientas sola..-dijo sasuke con una media sonrisa y un fuerte aullido se escucho

-Esta cerca..-dijo Sakura mientras se paraba al igual que sasuke

-Vamos.-dijo este mientras la tomaba de la mano- ten cuidado por donde pisas

Naruto estaba en el piso mientras sostenía con toda sus fuerzas la cabeza del enorme perro que intentaba morderlo a toda costa. Ino mando a bolar al animal contra un árbol y este gimió del dolor. Hinata ya había llegado a la entrada del bosque y se dirigió hacia la pelea más cercana. Otro lobo de pelo violeta muy oscuro apareció pero con la oscuridad de ese lugar su pelaje parecía tan negro como la noche lo único que se podía ver eran sus ojos iguala los del otro lobo marrón. El lobo se puso frente al que estaba en el piso y naruto pudo notar la mirada de sorpresa y suplica.

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando?- pregunto naruto esperando respuesta por parte del lobo

-Naruto..-dijo hinata mientras se transformaba

-Hinata..-dijeron naruto e ino a la vez

-Yo..lo siento..-dijo mientras miraba el piso

-¿Por qué nos atacaron?-pregunto ino sorprendida

-No puedo contestarles eso..-dijo mientras tomaba al lobo y se iban

-¿En que diablos nos estamos metiendo?- dijo ino asustada

-No lo se pero creo que es algo muy grande..-dijo el rubio sorprendido

-¿Qué paso?- dijo sasuke al lado del rubio

-Ya teme, deja de hacer eso me asustas..-dijo el rubio

-No seas marica dobe..-dijo sasuke con una media sonrisa- dime, ¿Qué paso?

-Hinata es una mujer lobo..-dijo ino de repente

-¿Qué?- dijo Sakura sorprendida -i..imposible e..ella no..-Sakura comenzó a sentirse mareada e imágenes que no comprendía comenzaban a aparecer por su cabeza

-Sakura..-dijo sasuke mientras la tomaba de la cintura al ver que estaba apunto de caerse

-Llévala a su casa..-dijo el rubio- yo acompañare a ino a la suya

-Vamos, Sakura..-dijo el pelinegro mientras la tomaba en brazos

Sasuke la llevo asta su auto y la recostó en los haciendo de atrás, Sakura no se veía muy bien. Estaba pálida, sudada y respiraba agitadamente. Escucho como pronunciaba su nombre entrecortadamente y luego se desmayo. Sasuke se sentó en el asiento y se fue a toda velocidad a la casa de la pelirosa.

Natsumi y sasori llegaron asta la salida del bosque y natsumi vio el auto del pelirrojo, se dio cuenta de que los demás ya se habían ido y se habían olvidado por completo de ella, los iba a masacrar a todos.

-No seas tan rencorosa..-dijo el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa

-¿Cómo supiste que yo..-el la interrumpió

-Yo lo se todo..-dijo cerca de sus labios

-Al diablo con madara..-dijo en un susurro mientras besaba con desesperación los labios del pelirrojo y este la recostó sobre el capot del auto

-¿No te importa hacerlo acá?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Ahora que se que hay lobos rondando por aquí me resultaría algo incomodo..-dijo con una media sonrisa

-Entonces entra al auto..-dijo mientras se metían a toda velocidad

Llego a la casa de la pelirosa y la acostó en su cama, le puso un paño de agua fría en la cabeza para tratar de bajar la fiebre. Noto como Sakura se movía y murmuraba cosas que no podía entender muy bien, parecía poseída, ¿Qué diablos podía hacer?. Sintió como Sakura lo tomo de la mano y apretaba demasiado fuerte para ser una simple humana. Sasuke no sabia que hacer, ¿Estaba enferma? O ¿estaba así porque tomo de sus sangre? No entendía nada. No sabia a quien llamar, tomo su teléfono e ino no contestaba y naruto seguramente no sabia nada sobre eso la única que le quedaba era natsumi la llamo cuatro veces y no contestaba y en la quinta llamada que hizo la peligris atendió.

-Aah..-escucho un gemido y sasuke puso sus ojos en blanco, ¿Qué diablos? Pensó

-Nat..-intento decir pero esta lo corto

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- dijo conteniendo las ganas de soltar otro gemido

-Sakura esta mal y no se lo que le pasa..-dijo sasuke algo incomodo

-¿Tienes que hablar por teléfono justo ahora?- escucho la voz del pelirrojo

-¿Sabes que? Mejor olvida lo que dije..-dijo sasuke con sus ojos cerrados al poder escuchar de mas

-Da..dale de tu sangre..-dijo la peligris y corto

Sasuke se quedo atónito, ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?. Tomo a Sakura de la nuca mordió su muñeca y la acerco levemente a su boca pero Sakura no bebía. La situación comenzaba a empeorar, Sakura ya había comenzado a gemir de dolor. Sasuke paso una de sus manos desesperadamente por sus cabellos y la lamparilla se le prendió. Mordió nuevamente su muñeca pero esta vez succiono de su propia sangre y beso a la pelirosa, pasando la sangre a través del beso.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke poso sus labios sobre los de Sakura e introdujo la sangre. Sintió unas manos en su pecho y como lo empujaban, Sakura había despertado pero no gracias a su sangre. Vio como esta escupía la sangre manchando por completo las sabanas de la cama, por alguna razón sasuke se sintió rechazado. El pelinegro gruño por lo bajo, se había preocupado tanto por ella y esta prácticamente le escupía su sangre en la cara.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- dijo Sakura mientras se limpiaba la sangre que chorreaba de su boca

-Intentando salvarte la vida, sabes ¿nadie te enseño a dar las gracias?-pregunto molesto

-No, ¡porque mis padres están muertos!- grito enojada- eres un idiota, dijo mientras le tiraba con un almohadón- ¿Por qué me hiciste beber sangre? No me gusta, no soy como tu..-dijo calmándose un poco

-Porque mi sangre puede curar cualquier cosa..-dijo sasuke mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la cama- tenias mucha fiebre, decías cosas que no entendía, parecías poseída..-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa burlona

-¿En verdad te preocupaste por mi?- dijo Sakura con un sonrojo y sasuke corrió el rostro

-S..si..-dijo en un susurro pero Sakura logro escucharlo-¿Qué era lo que soñabas?- pregunto sasuke

-No puedo recordar..-dijo Sakura algo confundida- era sobre mis padres pero simplemente eran imágenes que no lograba descifrar..

-Sakura, lo mejor será que duermas..-dijo sasuke mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Espera..-dijo la pelirosa mientras lo tomaba del brazo- no me dejes dormir sola..-dijo con un rubor y sasuke maldijo mentalmente, ¿Por qué lo provocaba de esa forma? Tan tierna e indefensa le daban ganas de corromperla ahí mismo

-Esta bien..-dijo sasuke mientras se sentaba en un costado de la cama

-¿No duermes?- pregunto la pelirosa algo avergonzada por la pregunta

-No es necesario que lo haga, pero si tu quieres no teng..-Sakura no lo dejo terminar ya que le dio con un almohadón en la cara

-Cállate..-dijo sonrojada, la avergonzaba cuando se insinuaba de esa forma

-Hmp..-dijo sasuke con una media sonrisa y tomo su celular

Sasuke le mando un mensaje a su amiga peligris para que investigara sobre la familia de Sakura, sabia que era entrometido hacer eso pero no le quedaba opción, estaba preocupado por la pelirosa. Natsumi tomo con algo de molestia el celular, estaba intentado dormir en ese incomodo auto y alguien, seguramente sasuke, la molestaba. Suspiro con molestia y tomo el celular, un mensaje.

-¿Este idiota se cree que soy su secretaria o que?- dijo con molestia

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto con una media sonrisa mientras se ponía sobre ella

-Si, quiere que investigue sobre la familia de Sakura..-dijo en un suspiro y el celular se le cayo de las manos al sentir los besos que el pelirrojo le daba en su vientre-sa..sasori..-dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y una imagen como si estuviera en una época pasada se le vino a la mente y esta sorprendida se separo de el

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo sorprendido

-N..no..-dijo confundida

-Me estas mintiendo..-dijo mientras se separaba de ella-¿dime que pasa?

-Sasori, ¿nosotros nos conocíamos de antes?-pregunto mientras sacaba una mirada de sorpresa al pelirrojo

-No..-dijo serio mientras se ponía los boxers, tenia que terminar la conversación

-Me estas mintiendo..-dijo molesta

-Como..-intento decir pero esta lo callo

-No me miras a los ojos, por eso se que me mientes..-dijo mientras se bestia- vete al diablo sasori..-dijo molesta mientras tomaba su celular del piso y se marchaba

-Déjame que te lleve a tu casa..-dijo este mientras le daba un golpe al asiento- no puedes ir sola por la calle

-¡No me trates como si fuera normal, tengo quinientos años!- rugió molesta mientras seguía caminado- maldito idiota..-susurro, tenia que ir a la escuela de sasuke por su auto

-Sube al puto auto ahora y no hagas una escena..-dijo sasori desde el auto mientras iba a despacio para poder ir al lado de la peligris

-Solo subiré porque esta demasiado lejos..-dijo molesta mientras sentía como se rompía su orgullo

Hinata estaba en su casa, no podía creer que su hermano intentara atacar a sus amigos. Su padre estaba algo molesto con los actos de su hermano pero sabia que en el fondo lo enorgullecía pero había intentado matar a un cazador y a una bruja blanca, se había ido del verdadero objetivo.

-Padre, no me parece bien lo que hizo neji..-dijo hinata con desaprobación

-Hinata tu hermano hizo lo que tenia que hacer..-dijo el castaño sin argumentos

-El intento atacar a una bruja blanca y a un cazador, se fue del objetivo..-dijo molesta hinata

-No quiero hablar del tema, vete a tu cuarto..-dijo molesto

-Si..-dijo esta mientras subía por las escaleras y se cruzaba con su primo-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo molesta

-Porque apestaban a vampiro..-dijo enojado

-Pero son mis amigos, no son malas personas..-dijo intentando hacerlo entrar en razón

-No seas ingenua, ellos solo te utilizan. Tenemos que recuperar konoha no permitiré que ningún vampiro o amigo de ellos vivan aquí y si te interpones te matare a ti también..-dijo mientras se marchaba

Hinata estaba completamente indignada, sabia que habían vampiros malos pero sasuke o natsumi eran vampiros agradables y no asesinaban a vampiros por gusto, simplemente lo hacían porque era naturaleza. La ojiperla tenia una forma de pensar muy diferente a las de su padre y los otros hombres lobos y por esa razón la trataban como la objeta negra de la familia.

Naruto había llegado a su casa, sus padres estaban hablando en la cocina sobre un incidente que había pasado en su escuela. Como todo un metiche naruto comenzó a escuchar de lo que hablaban. El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar la conversación de sus padres, habían asesinado a un grupo de estudiantes en un salón, había sido una completa masacre y no había sido por un humano.

La peligris había llegado asta su auto y se sorprendió al ver que estaba lleno de policías y toda el área restringida. Fue asta el estacionamiento y le quito la alarma al auto llamando la atención de unos cuantos policías, sasori la seguía de atrás.

-¿Son estudiantes?- pregunto uno de los policías con una sonrisa para la peligris

-¿Acaso tengo cara de ser una estudiante?- dijo molesta

-Hubo un asesinato aquí..-dijo mientras se acomodaba los pantalones

-No me importa..-dijo molesta, no estaba dispuesta a aguantar a ese idiota- ven, acércate..-dijo con una media sonrisa mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos- desaparece de mi vista, me desagradas y si no lo haces dentro de tres segundos te cortare el cuello y dejare que te desangres en el piso..-dijo tétrica y el hombre al instante se marcho

-No tenias que usar la hipnosis..-dijo sasori algo molesto

-Tu cállate, aun no se que mierda haces aquí..-dijo molesta

-Porque me importas..-dijo serio

-Si te importara no me mentirías y me dirías la verdad..-dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de su coche

-Sisculpen, ¿puedo hacerles unas preguntas?- pregunto el jefe de policía

-Si..-dijo sasori serio

-Asesinaron a un grupo de jóvenes en la fiesta que termino hace unas cuantas horas..-dijo mientras mostraba una libreta donde hacia anotaciones

-Nosotros no sabemos nada, nos fuimos de aquí luego de ver que se armaba una pelea..-mintió la peligris

-¿Seguros?- pregunto haciendo que la paciencia de natsumi se fuera a la mierda

-No la verdad es que fuimos a tener sexo en el auto de el-dijo mientras señalaba al pelirrojo- ¿feliz? ¿o quiere que también le explique detalladamente como me la..-pero sasori le tapo la boca

-Hoy esta de malas, discúlpela..-dijo con una sonrisa- sube al auto- gruño y sasori se fue al suyo

-Conozco a esa mujer..-dijo natsumi desde su auto al ver a una rubia- ella es tsunade senju ella proviene de la primera raza de cazadores..-dijo completamente impresionada

Sasuke se había ido a la cocina de la pelirosa, se le había echo sumamente complicado el tratar de no morderla o violarla. Había estado toda la mañana bebiendo wisky que la pelirosa por alguna extraña razón tenía en su casa, eso lo ayudaba a matar la ansiedad al igual que el café pero el alcohol hacia mas efecto. Escucho como Sakura ser removía en la cama, tenia su oído muy agudizado para poder escuchar todo lo que ella hacia en su habitación y el estaba en la cocina. Hizo una mueca de molestia al sentir como su teléfono vibraba en su pantalón.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo en un gruñido

-¿Te interrumpí teniendo sexo?- dijo con molestia la peligris

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada? Ese sasori te hizo algo, ¿no?- pregunto con una media sonrisa

-Por lo visto estoy destinada a pasar el resto de mi vida con hombres estupidos..-dijo en un suspiro- tenemos un grabe problema y todo es tu culpa..-sentencio seria y cambiando totalmente el tema

-¿Qué hice?- dijo sasuke algo confundido

-Mataste a esas chicas bueno prácticamente las masacraste en ese salón de tu colegio..-dijo haciéndolo recordar

-Hmp..-dijo sasuke serio-¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?- dijo serio

-Sasuke dejaste tu marca..-dijo como si fuera obvio- tu eres el único vampiro que las muerde en el muslo..-dijo con algo de desagrado

-Es que por esa parte la sangre sale con mas facilidad..-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-Como sea, fui a buscar mi coche a tu escuela y me encontré con toda la policia ahí..-dijo seria- y no solo eso todavía no te cuento la mejor parte, hay una senju..-dijo haciendo que sasuke casi escupiera la bebida

-¿Qué? ¿Madara no los había matado a todos?..-pregunto confundido

-Al parecer se escapo una..-dijo mientras se escuchaba como estacionaba el auto-estoy en la biblioteca si encuentro algo importante te llamo..-dijo y corto

-Una senju..-dijo sasuke confundido

-¿Pasa algo sasuke?- pregunto Sakura mientras bajaba las escaleras

-No, nada importante..-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

-Apestas a alcohol..-dijo Sakura mientras se tapaba la nariz

-Con esto controle mis ganas de morderte..-dijo con una media sonrisa y ocultando también la segunda razón-

-Y..ya deja de decir eso..-dijo sakura algo avergonzada e incomoda

-Esta bien..-dijo con una media sonrisa- debo irme mi tío debe estar buscándome..-dijo mientras se aceraba a ella y la tomaba de la nuca haciendo que sus labios se juntaran

-Sa..sasuke..-dijo algo aturdida pero sasuke ya se había marchado- ¿hoy no hay clases?

-No..-dijo sasuke dudando en decirle la verdad

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la pelirosa

-Vas a odiarme si te lo digo..-dijo sasuke dispuesto a irse

-Dime que paso..-dijo Sakura seria

-Mate a un par de chicas en la fiesta de ayer..-dijo mientras veía la cara de sorpresa

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo sakura indignada

-Es lo que soy, Sakura, es mi naturaleza el ser un asesino..-dijo serio mientras se marchaba- y entiendo si no lo aceptas

Natsumi seguía buscando en la biblioteca pero no podía encontrar nada acerca de la familia de Sakura, solo que era una de las primeras familias en irse a vivir ahí obviamente después de la senju. Supo que tal vez lo mejor seria ir a la comisaría y revisar algunos papeles. Una vez que llego se sorprendió al ver a la cantidad de personas que habían, era el momento perfecto ya que todos estaban aturdidos por la masacre que había echo sasuke. a toda velocidad se metió entre las personas y comenzó buscar por los casilleros asta que encontró una ficha con el apellido haruno, era del padre de Sakura y se sorprendió al encontrar el apellido de la madre de Sakura, era senju.

-¿Qué carajo?- dijo natsumi mientras leía- ellos fueron asesinados..-dijo sorprendida mientras se largaba del lugar al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, tomo el celular y llamo a sasuke

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo al saber que se trataba de la peligris

-Sakura es una senju por parte de su madre..-dijo haciendo que sasuke detuviera el coche-¿Sakura te dijo de que murieron sus padres?- pregunto natsumi seria

-Me dijo que murieron en un accidente automovilístico..-dijo sasuke confundido

-Ellos murieron asesinados por un extraño animal..-dijo natsumi seria- y un animal que asta ahora no pudieron identificar

-¿De donde sacaste todo esto?- pregunto sasuke serio

-Tuve que escabullirme en la comisaría..-dijo mientras encendía su auto- nos vemos en la mansión

Sasuke se largo del lugar, todo era un completo embrollo asta ahora lo único que pasaban eran mas y mas problemas, nada de soluciones. Tenia que ir a decirle a su tío madara sobre los hombres lobo de anoche, el seguramente tiene que saber sobre lo que estaba pasando o tal vez el este aliados a ellos, quien sabe su tío era igual de impredecible que su estupido hermano mayor. Sakura era una senju por parte de su madre, ¿ella no había dicho que tsunade era una amiga de su madre? A Sakura le habían mentido o tal vez no le habían mentido la habían obligado a creerse todo eso, un vampiro la había hipnotizado.


End file.
